The Heir Two: The Wolf in Sheeps Clothing
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Sequel to "The Heir." A little girl despised for no reason other then revenge, Hermione trying desperately to find her own identity, Nevilles life is set is hatred because of his past, and Bella, well, she's the same as ever.
1. Chapter 1

**JK Rowling owns it all.**

**A/N: Hello once more, fellow HP fans!!!! I'm back once more with all my Bella/Hermione craziness. This is a sequel to my most popular story on here, "The Heir," and takes place exactly after the first one ended. If you haven't read it, I highly, highly suggest you do in order to understand this. Well that's all, now, on with the show!! Err... story!**

**"That little bitch!" Neville growled slamming his cup down making Hermione turn away from the sorting.**

**"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered. **

**Neville turned and glared at her, and Hermione cowered under his furious gaze.**

**"That little cunt actually getting the chance to raise a daughter, after she took away the family of so many. Dumbledore was right to take you away from her in the beginning, saved you a life time of horrors."**

**Hermione glared at him. She hated that Neville hated Bellatrix still after all these years. She knew he had reason to, but Hermione had tried over and over to get him to realize she was not the horrid, evil woman he made her out to be. And every time he had mentioned something about her, she had to remind herself that he did not know the whole truth about why Bellatrix had tortured his parents the way she did.**

**No, she had never let him in on that particular secret, she wouldn't be able to bare seeing one of her good friends thoughts about his father, the man he idolized washed away in a horrid tale of rape and torture.**

**So most of the time she grinned and bared what he had said, and turned the other cheek.**

**"She was cleared of all charges, Neville."**

**He scoffed, "yeah, only because Dumbledore needed to do something for the 'second hero of the wizarding world'. I guarantee you if she had not of killed Voldemort, she wouldn't have been cleared of anything!"**

**Hermione could see Headmaster Mcgonnigall looking over at them and their loud conversation, so Hermione gave Neville a glare,**

**"you regally want to start your first ever day teaching getting yelled at? If not, then may I kindly ask you to shut up!" And with a 'humph', Hermione went back to watching the sorting, occasionally glancing over at Astoria and smiling.**

**Once the sorting had been complete, Mcgonnigall stood up and cleared her throat loudly.**

**"Welcome back, and to all you new students, welcome, to what I am sure is going to be another grand and thought provoking year. I am sure you are all starving, so please enjoy the feast. Thank you."**

**And as soon as she had sat back down, the tables were covered in foods of all different kinds. Even though this would mark Hermione's twelfth welcoming feast, it still amazed her.**

**She began to eat and engage in conversations with Processor Flitwick, all while keeping a close eye on Neville, who was giving Astoria the coldest look Hermione had ever seen.**

**fortunately for her, Astoria was so enthraled in the feast and talking to a Slytherin third year by the name of Katerina Farm, she didn't notice the glowering look she was receiving.**

**Hermione smiled at the young girl and then continued to eat her meal. **

**Later, after the meal had been clean and the desert had been wiped out, Mcgonnigall stood up and cleared her throat.**

**"Now that we've all had our fill of food, I have a few announcements I would like to say. First off, after Professor Sprouts long and splendid career, she has decided that last year was to be her year of retirement. The new Herboligy professor, one of my own students while he was here and a remarkable herboligist, is Professor Neville Longbottom."**

**Hermione clapped along side all the other teachers, and the applause was particularly loud from the Gryffindor table. **

**Neville stood up and gave a large grin and a wave, hiding his tears before sitting back down at the table, and Hermione rubbed the small of his back.**

**She looked towards the Slytherin table and while the applause there was by no means avoided, Hermione did catch a fleeting glance of hatred from Astoria towards him, and Hermione had to swallow the fear in her throat. **

**"Bella must have told her it was Neville's fault she was in Azkiban," Hermione thought to herself looking between the two, who seemed hell bent on ignoring one another faces.**

**By no means was it actually Nevilles faut that Bella had been sent there, but, as Neville told her once, it was his memories as a child that sent her there, and Bella, never being one to forgive and forget, had placed all the blame on him.**

**"And please note, first years," Mcgonnigall continued, "that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students."**

**Her eyes moved over to the Gryffindor table, and Hermione couldn't help but hold back a laughter, knowing why. She, Ron, and Hermione had broken a school record, if what Hagrid and Mcgonnigall told them, that Ron, Harry, and Hermione's time in the forbidden Forest added up to them being in the forbidden forest more times then any other student in over a hundred years. Since word got out that Professor Weasly, their strict Transfiguration and house leader had been in the forest more times , it seemed all Gryffindor are determined to break the record. **

**"Also, our care taker, Mr Filch, had asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. And that the list of school rules, which now consists of 395, can be found in his office. Those wishing to sign up for Quidditch tryouts must hand their names in to Madam Hooch by the end of this week. Now that that is out of the way, go to your dormitories, get a good nights rest, and once more, enjoy your year at Hogwarts. Off to bed now."**

**With a loud scraping of chairs, and prefects shouting instructions to the first years, Hermione missed Astoria in the crowd, wanting nothing more then to say hell and welcome to her.**

**"You'll see her tomorrow," she reminded herself with a sigh as she too made her way up to her quarters.**

**With a happy sigh, she flopped down on her bed and turned over to face her photos on her bed stand. She picked up her wedding photo of her and Ron, with Fred as Rons best man and Ginny as Hermione's maid of honor. **

**She smiled at it, gently rubbing the photo with one finger before kissing the photo and putting that too back on the night stand. **

**She looked at the other pictures and smiled at them as well. **

**The muggle picture of the Grangers beaming up at her, and the other one she had looked at so often.**

**When Harry had moved into Grimmuald Place, he had asked Ron and Hermione to move some of that stuff out. Hermione, while cleaning out the attack had found boxes of old photos and memorabilia. Along with that, an old picture in a very old frame, of Bellatrix on her graduation day, her hair smooth and shin, her black eyes glistening in the sun, her black graduation robes fitting her slim frame perfectly, and her smile was beautiful and truly happy.**

**She picked it up and let out a shaky breath, the tears in her eyes building. **

**She hadn't talked to her in eleven years, never having the chance to tell her how much she missed her sometimes, or how much she wanted to just sit down and talk with her. **

**Yes she loved Amiella, but Bella. She was like her own little secret, and she hated that Bella had ignored her all these years. Hermione didn't even think that she knew she had a grandmother. She had said that she couldn't bare to be around her knowing she would never get the chance to raise her, but, Hermione thought to herself bitterly putting the picture frame back down, that was still no reason to cut her out of her life completely. It had been eleven years, she had to have been over it by now.**

**With a swish of her wand and a heavy sigh, the lights went out, and the last words Hermione thought before drifting off to sleep was, "she could have at least owled."**

**Meanwhile, in Nevilles room, no sleep was coming easy for this wizard. He had been pacing back and fourth since he had gotten to the room, chewing on a feather quill.**

**"Stupid bitch! She doesn't deserve the chance to be happy!" **

**Neville let out a frustrated yell and kicked his desk so hard that it left him jumping up and down in pain for several minutes. **

**"I hate her! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" **

**Throwing the chair across the room did no good either, seeing as how it automatically fixed itself and placed itself back at the desk.**

**"Won't anything break in this stupid office besides my foot!" he yelled out collapsing on the bed.**

**He let out a huffy breath and took a deep breath trying to calm his frazzled nerves.**

**He didn't care whether Hermione was her daughter or not. Yes he was sick and tired of putting up with her defending that horrid cunt all the time, but she was brainwashed, along with all the other idiots who thought a woman like that meant to do good.**

**Neville on the other hand knew the truth. He knew that she had been aiming for Hermione but instead hit Voldemort, then just lied and covered it up so that it looked like she had meant to hit him, and there by get out of her sentence.**

**"It's not fair," he grumbled," tears beginning to leak from his eyes, "My parents are practically dead, and that bitch gets to be one!"**

**He let out another growl before throwing the quill he had been chewing on across the room.**

**He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself, and closed his eyes.**

**"Just relax, Neville, everything will be okay."**

**But for over an hour he tossed and turned, not being able to get the picture of Bellatrix, raising a child, happy, giving her daughter the happiness he had never gotten, it wasn't right... wasn't fair. **

**He quickly sat up and chuckled as a most devious and horrid plan came to light for Neville.**

**"I know how to get the bitch back," he thought gleefully, finally laying his head down and feeling tired for the first time tonight, "I'm gonna make her daughters life hell, just like that horrid slut made mine."**

**And with that thought in his head, he too drifted off to sleep.**

**"Hundreds of students were shipped off to Hogwarts today, as they have been over a thousand years."**

**Bella paid no never mind to the radio as she sat in the hot bath water, soaking in the warm bubbles and foam, trying to get her mind off of this afternoons events. **

**She had Narcissa drop Astoria at the station, not wanting to be mobbed or recognized by those who didn't quite understand she isn't the super hero in tights and cape they make her out to be.**

**They had said their good byes over putting out the flames from breakfast, but it still pained every inch of her to let her daughter go, not to see her until December. **

**She had thought about home schooling her, she was certainly intelligent enough to teach it, but she decided with a heavy heart the day Astoria got her letter, she had to let her go sometime.**

**Bella had raised her well. She was obedient, loving and loyal to her family and friends, kind to those who deserved kindness, and intelligent where it counted.**

**But most of all, and Bella made sure of this, every day, she made sure that child knew that Bella loved her.**

**Bella had been ecstatic when she found out she was having another girl. She knew it would never replace what she could of had with Filia, but a child all of her own, raised the way she wanted to raise it, with no input from those wretched blood traitors... it was a start.**

**Sinking lower into the hot bath, she felt her muscles relax and she let out a long breath of relief. Until she heard the next words out of the radios speakers.**

**"And one last little bit of school related news before we continue on with the witching hour; all music, all night, limited commercials only on NEWT-FM; Professor Sprout, the long time Herboligy professor and leader of those puffin' Hufflepuffs, retired at the end of the semester last year. She was replaced Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor will replace her as Herboligist professor-"**

**Bella had never let out a scream as loud as she had at the exact moment. She grabbed the radio and shook it.**

**"No! It's not true! Tell me it's not true!"**

**"-and long time Professor Astoria, the long time Astrology professor and fellow Hufflepuff has replaced her as head of Hufflepuff house. Now on to the newest hit music in your area!" the radio continued.**

**Bella let out another scream and threw the wireless radio down, smashing it.**

**She quickly got up and ran out of the bathroom to her living room where she knew today Daily Prophet lay.**

**"No, no, no, no!" she shrieked once more, tears beginning to fall down her face as she rushed through the Prophet, looking for the School section.**

**She at last found it and began scanning, and sure enough, there it was, in black and white, a tiny article no bigger then five inches down and three inches across, with a little picture of both Sprout and Neville smiling at the camera.**

**"Fuck!" Bella screamed, throwing the paper down, collapsing to the ground, beginning to sob. **

**She hated him, every square inch of the disgusting blood traitor. It was his fault she had spend fourteen years in that hell hole. **

**And now, she thought to herself with a violent shudder, he's going to be teaching the thing who meant more to her then her own life.**

**For one moment, she thought of appirating down to Hogwarts, grabbing her daughter, and finally completing the thing she had wanted to do for over twenty five years. **

**But she knew she couldn't. Not yet, anyway, and not with ...her there, at any rate. She hadn't seen or heard from Filia in over six years since she saw her on her wedding day, and even then she stood in the back row and said not one word to her.**

**She found it almost ironic in a way that the one thing she had wanted more then anything was to be with her daughter, and now that she finally had the chance to, she took it for granted. **

**"But," she reminded herself firmly, "you promised yourself that you wouldn't see her, that it would be too painful, knowing what had been held at bay for so long, and there was nothing you could do."**

**Bella let out a sigh and stood up, wiping the tears away. **

**"Come on, Bella!" she told herself, "that little spineless excuse of a man would never dare dream of hurting or abusing a child, especially mine. And if he does, she would not rest until she spit on his grave."**

**With that thought comforting her, she made her way up to her bedroom and with a flick of her wand, was dressed down into nothing but a teddy.**

**She climbed under her comforter, hugging Rodolphus's pillow to her close, still salvaging some scent from it. **

**"I miss you so much," she said softly, burying her face in it, a tear drop staining the fabric.**

**She hugged it closer to her chest before lying her head down on her own pillow, and fell asleep, dreaming of the man she had missed more then anything.**

**It's my 20th birthday this Saturday, and you know what I want from you all? Lots of reviews on my new story. Digital cake and ice cream to all who review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**JK Rowling owns the multi billion dollar buisness that is Harry Potter. I own my own people. **

"I heard that her mother was never aiming for You Know Who and hit him by accident,"

"Do you think she told her the truth?"

Those whispers followed Astoria down to breakfast that morning and she smirked, trying to seem like it didn't bother her.

Bella had told her the whole terrifying truth, from the first moment she had her sister stolen, to the death of her mothers lord.

Astoria couldn't understand why it was so hard to believe that Bella had actually meant to kill Voldemort. He had threatened her daughter, wouldn't anyone have done the same?

"But no," she thought bitterly taking a seat at the Slytherin table, "because she was a death eater, she has to have other motives."

She looked up at the staff table and found the one she had been told so much about.

She knew Filia, or Hermione as she liked to be called, knew the truth of what happened that night. Knew what exactly happened. Why she wouldn't tell anyone though, was beyond Astoria's comprehension.

She gave her a smile and began to eat her breakfast before another boy sat down next to her.

"Hi," he said rather enthusiastically, his strong Irish accent shining through.

Astoria looked over at him and raised her eyebrows in a mocking way. His dark red hair looked managed, his black robes looked second hand, but not so bad that at first glance you noticed them right away, just if you looked close, like Astoria was doing right now, and his light green eyes seem to glisten. He looked her age.

"What?" she asked, his overly large smile faltering some, but he quickly gained it back.

"I just wanted to say hi, so, hi! I'm Fyro, by the way, Fyro O'Higgins, but I just have people call me Fy, it makes it easier. I just think it's so cool to finally be here, in Hogwarts, don't you? Not only that, but in England too! I mean I suppose you grew up here, but this is the first time I've ever been out of the country! I never left Ireland before, so being in England i pretty awesome, you know? I mean my mother and father both went here, you know to the school, and my grandparents, and their parents, and... Well actually a lot of my family has come here! But still isn't it cool! Oh god we are going to learn so much here, and I was surprised I was put in Slytherin. you now., because I always thought I was more brave then cunning, but nope! The hat said you had to be ambitious and cunning, and I guess I'm a lot more ambitious then I am at being brave, or cunning, but I guess when you think about it, it's all on the same team right? So anyway what's your name?"

Astoria blinked in confusion at the strange boy who didn't even seemed out of breath after that, and instead just continued to smile at her. Yes he was a pure blood, but he seemed to be rather lower class, not even worthy of sitting next to her much less allowing him the privilege of hearing her name.

But, she decided, it would be nice to know at least one person here who wasn't part of her family's social gatherings.

"Astoria Rodolphus Black-Lestrange, of the ancient and most noble house of Black."

"Wow that's a mouthful! I read about your mother I think, in our history of Magic book! Wasn't she the one who killed that You Know Who guy on accident?"

"It wasn't on accident," she grumbled, but he seemed to have ignored her last statement.

"So what class do you think we'll have first? I hope Transfiguration! I really wanna learn how to change things into other stuff, you know, like people into animals and stuff like that! I really think that's gonna be my strongest class!"

"I'm not sure how good I'll be at it, but Transfiguration is the one class I'm most anxious to get to."

She looked back up at the table and smiled at Hermione once more who was busy reading 'Transfiguration Today,' to really pay attention.

A loud flapping of Owls over heard diverted her attention and she quickly spotted Bellas gray owl Horus, flying towards her.

He dropped a letter in front of her, knocking over her orange juice as he landed and she gave him a quick pet and a piece of bacon before he flew off again, knocking over Fy's juice as well.

Astoria, recognizing her mothers neat, tiny writing on the envelope, opened it up at once and began to read.

"_My Darling Astoria, _

_I am sure that that wretched woman, Mcgonnigall, made the announcement of Neville Longbottom becoming a professor last night, so I shall get to the point quickly. _

_I have told you already of how that filthy blood traitor was the one who put me in prison for over fourteen years. He hates me, as much as I hate, loathe, and despise every single ounce of him, he seems to multiply that feeling. I have faith, however, that he would not harm or belittle an innocent child. _

_The reason I am writing this letter however, and of course to see how you are doing and what house you were accepted into, is to let you know that if he does harm or belittle you in any way, shape or form, pick up your quill right there in class and tell me and send it as soon as you can. I swear on my life I will be there before the day is through. Though I can not promise you will have your Herbology teacher back after I am through with him. _

_Other then that horrifying piece of news, how was the feast and train ride there? Made any new friends yet (of the appropriate blood type and social satire, I mean.) And more importantly, is there another Slytherin in the family, or have you decided to go another route? Also, have you seen her yet? What does she look like? How is she as a teacher? Please tell me everything about her. _

_I hope you enjoy yourself there,Astoria, I know those seven years at Hogwarts were the best of my life, and I want yours to be filled with just as much joy, happiness, and excitement as mine had. Please do not hesitate to write, as I know I will be writing you at least twice a week. _

_Love forever, mother." _

Astoria felt tears well up in her eyes for some unknown reason as she read the letter again.

She missed her already, and she hasn't even been gone for more then a day.

She supposed this was normal, but it still didn't help her feel any less upset.

"You okay?" Fy asked, seeing her bite her bottom lip.

Astoria wiped her eyes and nodded, "I'll be fine. I just, you know, miss my mother."

"I'm sorry. What about your father? You miss him too?"

"My father's dead," she grumbled, stuffing the letter into her bag.

"I'm sorry," Fy said, hanging his head. "I didn't-"

"It happened before I was even born so," Astoria shrugged in indifference, "I never even got to see him much less get to know him so well that I actually miss miss him. My mother does though. She's the one who really misses him. "

Fy and Astoria didn't speak another word as they continued to eat their breakfast until Professor Snape came down from the staff table and began handing out the first year schedules, casting an extra long look at Astoria before continuing on.

"History of Magic first today," Fy read out loud. Astoria looked down at her own schedule "then Defense Against the Dark Arts, then lunch, then Herbology with the Ravenclaws after that, and the last class is of the day if Potions with Gryffindors. No Charms or Transfiguration until Wednesday," Fy stated a little disappointed, not catching the look of malice she had gotten when he mentioned Herbology.

"We have Herbology today, right after lunch? Great," she muttered, casting the darkest look she could muster towards Neville who was in conversation with Hermione. "Now we gotta handle keeping our food down while dealing with that disgusting blood traitor!"

Fy wrinkled his brow at her before looking up at the table. He didn't think the new Herbology teacher looked too bad. Truth be told, he looked rather friendly.

"I don't think he'll be so bad, Tory. He looks kind of nice"

"It's Astoria," she snapped, still glaring at the man who her mother had informed her of. The one who ruined her mothers life, who sent her to Azkiban for fourteen years, the one who made it impossible for her to go out and search for her sister. "And if you knew the things that man was capable of, you would think otherwise in a heart beat!"

Fy raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Relax, Astoria."

She didn't even turn to glare at Fy for saying her name like that but instead turned back to her plate to stab her defenseless eggs in anger that she wouldn't at least have a day to prepare her for what she knew would be hell from that bastard.

Pretty soon she saw that more then half of the students had gone off to their classes, so she grabbed her bag, Fy following her example, and the two Slytherins began walking towards, with excitement filling their hearts, there first class in the magical arts.

Two and a half hours later, they could not have been more grateful to get out of their first class in the magical arts.

"Dear god!" Fy groaned rubbing his eyes from sleepiness as Astoria let out a loud yawn. "And to think we have to put up with that as our first class every Tuesday and Thursday!"

Astoria nodded in agreement. "I know. It's way too unfair. Why not have an exciting class first? Instead of sitting through two and a half hours of a ghost droning on about Eric the Oddball after we just woke up."

Fy let out a laugh as the two began walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but his laughter soon died down as he looked at her kind of down trodden.

"Um, Astoria. If I was to tell you I might have lied about my heritage, would we still be cool?"

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him as the two stopped their tracks dead in the hall. "Why would you need to worry about that? You said your whole family went here."

He shrugged and let out a nervous laugh, not completely covering up his fear. "Oh they did! I just... uh, you know was wondering. I Just remembered about what you said about the new professor being a blood traitor, so I was just wondering if you were one of those like... pure blood supremacists or something."

"Look," she said, her tone deathly, and while she was only eleven and he was two inches taller then her, the look in her eyes still made Fy flinch in terror. "I know a lot of 'pure bloods', say that there's no difference between half bloods, mud bloods, and us, but my mother raised me right. And I swear, Fy, if I find out you're anything less then pure blooded, and you tricked me into hanging out with you, even becoming friends, I will such wrath and pain upon you, you'd wish you never set foot in this castle. I am a Black, and I will not permit myself to hanging out with anybody less then the right blood type."

"Oh no, no!" he said in a hurry, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead, "I was just, you know... wondering. No harm meant. I'm a pure blood, honest!"

Astoria stared at him for a while before she finally turned away and continued to her next class. Fy let out a shaky breath before hurrying to catch up with him, hoping to god his mechanic father sent him no muggle packages that would reveal his secret that he was a half blood, and barley that. His mother was a muggle born, and his father was a muggle.

The first night in the common room, he had heard one of the older students complaining loudly that 'Slytherin House no longer had the prestige it once had by letting in so many blood traitors, half bloods, and', Fy went hurrying off to bed at this time, those 'mangy muggle borns, who didn't even deserve to see Hogwarts, let alone be in this house'. The applause that followed didn't help either. Lying in bed that night, he decided that his best bet to survive this house and make friends, was to just lie and say he was a pure blood, and hopefully, not to many people knew any Irish pure blooded families and he could pass off as one with out listing too many family members.

As the two went into their next class, Fy noticed Astoria become somewhat shaky.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed as they opened the door to the class, "It's just... I'm not really fond of the person teaching this class.

"Who?"

Astoria smiled a somewhat amused smile. "Albus Dumbledore."

Fy looked at her in confusion. Was her family so high up in the warding world that she knew almost all the teachers?

The two went into the class, and looked around in amusement. There were little silver and gold contraptions around the room, along with life size portraits of, Fy assumed, wizards and witches who were famous for something regarding to the Dark Arts, ranging from Merlin his wand held high to the sky, to a large burly man in steel armor and a large black cape carrying a huge ax in one massive hand, the other one carrying a large Goblin head, to a boy giving a shy smile, no older then seventeen with messy black hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead, waving to the students.

"Oh no!" Astoria groaned, a red blush heavy in her face.

Fy turned to see what she was looking at, and his eyes widened.

A beautiful woman, perhaps forty, her black curly hair wild, her long black dress torn in some places, with pale skin and black eyes was standing there, her wand in one hand, looking as if she were looking down at the students, like she knew even in just a poster, that she was better then all who looked at her.

But it wasn't the woman's looks or glance that caused his eyes to widen. although her stare did make him all of a sudden wish his parents had a bit more money to spend on robes, it was the fact that she looked almost exactly like Astoria, had Astorias hair been a shade darker and thirty years older.

"Family member?" he asked looking at her.

Astoria nodded her head and looked down at the floor, a small sheepish smile shining through, "my mother."

Fy gaped at the picture once more before the two double doors opened, and in walked Albus Percivell Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, smiling from ear to ear, his purple robes sweeping along the floor.

"Good morning, and welcome! To your very first Defense against the Dark Arts class! Please take your seats and let us begin that amazing adventure entitled learning!"

Astoria raced to the back of the room, in the one closest to the door and away from his desk, and Fy took the seat next to her.

Dumbledore beamed at the students and took out his wand.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore. I used to teach Transfiguration here over sixty years ago. I taught that for over forty years. I then became Headmaster of this school in the 60s, and remained that until it was time for retirement six years ago.

I spent nearly two years in the States, more specifically Florida, enjoying the beaches, and the sun this country seems rather reluctant to give us. Then, after trying to teach magic to my beloved cat Lemon Drop, I came back, wanting to have a job doing the thing I loved most once more. Of course, the headmasters job had been taken by the wonderful Professor Mcgonnigall, and my other job, Transfiguration, had been taken by the talented Professor Weasley. However, due to rather unfortunate circumstances involving a Basset Hound puppy, a rabbit, gun powder, and Filbuster Fireworks, the current Defense against the Dark Arts professor had to take mandatory retirement. So when Professor Mcgonnigall had asked if I wanted that job, I accepted immedently, and this is my fourth year teaching said job!

Now that that boring part of the job is over, why don't we start roll to know who is here, and who I am positive who has a great and well thought out excuse on how they could not make it to class."

He began to read through the names and paused when he read Astorias. He looked up and began to scan the class before his eyes landed on Astoria, who looked down quite embarrassed, praying he wouldn't embarrass her.

Dumbledore, sensing her feelings merly smiled at her.

"How is your mother doing, Miss Lesgrange?"

"She's fine," she muttered.

Dumbledore smiled before continuing roll, and Astoria let out a sigh of relief.

"Defense against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore began after finishing roll, "is a very important branch of magic to master, like all the other classes and branches of magic," he added with a smile, "but this class will save you when you are in danger, and is very important to pay close attention, as I'm sure you all will.

Some wizards," he motioned to the posters and portraits around the room, "have mastered it better then others. Your very first assignment, is to do an three foot essay, due the end of the year," he added smiling when he heard the groans, "on a famous Witch or Wizard in history who has done something good for defending us against the dark arts. You may choose anyone from Merlin."

He pointed to the large poster of the ancient wizard, "who as we all know, was famous for many things which included creating and discovering a large number of defensive spells, potions, and artifacts. Or Jame Pruitt."

He pointed to a young wizard in a brilliant white and gold robe who stood in the center of a small group of wizards in white robes stood around him, all with rather serious looks on their faces "a young wizard priest who in the second century discovered a large colony of Vampires who planned on forming a mass attack, and took them all out in a single spell with little harm to himself or his comrades. Or you may want to do something a little more recent such as," he pointed to the picture of the boy in the glasses and black hair. "Harry Potter, the first and only survivor of the killing curse, who defeated Voldemort four times and was thought to be the only one responsible for killing Voldemort."

There was a loud grumble among the students as Dumbledore said the name most feared to say. Astoria whoever, grew up hearing her mother talk about him on a regular basis, was not phased.

"But," a witch named Maggie Porter said, "I thought that the witch who destroyed you know who was Bellatrix the strange or something like that."

Astoria was about to correct her before another boy called Anthony Peters popped up, "No she did it on accident, she doesn't count. I read about that story."

"Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange, pronounced 'Luh-Strawnge', and no, it wasn't on accident," Astoria snapped.

"No," Anthony said rolling his eyes, "She was a death eater, and a pure blood. She would never kill the guy she worshipped on purpose."

"What does her having noble blood have to do with anything?" Astoria asked, crossing her arms.

Several of her classmates mumbled in agreement.

"Everyone knows all pure bloods are fanatical racists and insane since they inbreed so much. And the way history tells it, she was off the wall, and she and him were sleeping together so that's another reason she wouldn't have killed him."

"She never cheated on her husband, and she's not crazy, you disgusting mud blood! You don't even deserve to be in this house, you horrid piece of filth!"

Three or four students clapped in agreement, and the one other Slytherin muggle born stood up on anger, ready to lay into Astoria as well. Fy sat there in silence.

Dumbledore raised his hands to silence the class. He looked rather disappointed.

"Everyone please settle down," he spoke kindly, but the whole class quieted up at once. "Now. Miss Lestrange, please do not use that word in my presence, or make any negative comments in regards to a witch or wizards blood type."

"But he!" she began in anger, and Dumbledore raised his hands again and she stopped talking.

"Mr. Peters, I would also like to remind you that even on the other side of the spectrum; hateful and stereotypical comments will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?"

He mumbled "yes," and turned towards Astoria and stuck out his tongue at her. She relaid it back before they both turned to Dumbledore. Fy gently rubbed her shoulders to comfort her, and was surprised as she was when she didn't throw it off.

"Now, I'm going to make this clear, due to the current situation in which we have found ourselves. I do not know what History books or magazines you all have read, but I can assure you with a hundred and thirty seven percent certainty that Bellatrix Lestrange did not kill Voldemort on accident, and she completely and intentionally ended his life."

Astoria would have gave him a grin had it not been for the fact that she was seething.

"Why though? No books really ever tell us why she decided to turn on her master. That's why so many people believe it was an accident."

Dumbledore opened his mouth and then shut it. Hermione had never told anyone that Bellatrix was her mother, and he wasn't sure if Astoria knew or not.

"That is a tale reserved for only the parties involved. Now," he turned back and walked to his desk. "You may find out all your information from this lovely little place called a library, or your History of Magic text books. I encourage you to take this assignment very seriously, seeing as how it counts for thirty five percent of your final exam, and remember, no one may have the same witch or wizard.

But for now, please begin by pulling out, 'Defense Against the Dark Arts Made Easyish,' and we'll start on chapter one, "Dark Creatures and Objects You'll Need to Defend Yourself Against."

Astoria pulled out her book and opened it to the first page and began pretending to follow along, her mind a hundred miles away in a large house on 43rd Avenue, where the woman who had done so much for this world, was still thought of as a monster.

Two hours later, the first year Slytherins filed out of the room, all buzzing with talk from there last class as they walked to lunch.

"I'm gonna do Merlin. you know, the most famous of all the wizards, and some say the most powerful," Fy told Astoria, trying to get her mind off of today.

She barely heard him as they continued to walk to the Great Hall.

He tried once more to get her spirits up. "You know I heard that there are still living descendants of him. But they all turned out like, evil and psychotic."

"That," Astoria said dryly not turning to him, "Would be the Black family. My mothers ancestry and pretty much the only pure blood family left in England."

Fy looked down in embarrassment as he muttered a sorry as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"So Herboligy with the Ravenclaws next," he said taking a spoonful of potatoes, eyeing her carefully, and sure enough, her eyes narrowed and she clutched her fork so hard her knuckles turned red.

"Great," she muttered, stabbing her steak and kidney pie. "I have to deal with the guy I'd rather spit on then look at!"

Fy shook his head as he took a swig of Pumpkin juice, "I still think he looks nice."

"You don't get it, Fy! He hates me, he hates my mother more then Voldemort," she ignored the flinching, "hated Potter! He is going to make my life miserable, all because his parents were liars! He sent her to jail the first time, and then tried to get her thrown back in Azkiban when she had killed the man who made thousands of lives miserable!"

"Whoa. Are you for real?"

Astoria nodded. "He's nothing but a miserable coward."

"If you don't mind me asking , Astoria, "why was your mom in jail the first time?"

Astoria shrugged and looked down at her plate, "It's a long story."

"We got an hour to eat, and I don't think you're in any mood to get to our next class in a hurry . I got time. I just don't want you to, you know, feel like you don't have anyone."

Astoria shook her head, "are you this sentimental and friendly to every person you meet?"

"Kind of."

"Well stop it. It's getting annoying. You're starting to sound like that sparkly vampire in those idiotic books that muggle girls have become obsessed with."

Fy shrugged before taking another drink of pumpkin juice.

"So when do you think we'll start flying lessons?"

Astoria shook her head at his sad attempt to change subjects so suddenly.

"I hear we don't start until another week. That'll be fun, won't it? I mean, I've flown a few times, but still! It will be cool to do, don't you think?"

Astoria shook her head, "my mother has never been good at flying, and I'm afraid I inhabited her rather mediocre flying abilities."

Fy laughed and then continued to eat his lunch, while Astoria didn't eat a single thing.

The more minutes passed, the more angrier she became, until at last, it was time for her and Fy to leave the table to set off towards the Green Houses, and she was seething.

They saw the other students entering the first Greenhouse, and Astoria could see him through the window, and her hand began shaking.

"You alright?" Fy asked, looking between Astoria and the Green House, not wanting to be late for their first Herboligy class.

Astoria turned towards him, and he took a step back, cowering under her gaze.

"I'll be fine," she turned back towards the green house, "just as soon as that pitiful excuse for a wizard is where he belongs."

"And um," he swallowed his fear, "where would that be?"

She smiled, and Fy was astounded that even at only eleven, a girl could look so cunning and evil.

"You really want to know?"

Fy shook his head, and Astoria, giving a quick smile before turning back towards the Green house, her heart beating a thousand beats per second, to finally meet the man who had caused her mothers life misery.

**A/N Alright, I didn't think about including Dumbledore in the original story, otherwise I would have left him Head Master, but, as I was writing this, I figured, he has to be there, he has to impact the lives of these characters in some way. And no, the entire story will not be all about Astoria. It's just, this chapter was used to introduce her and her sidekick. I guarantee you they'll be a hell of a lot of Neville, Hermione, and Bella coming you way.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JK Rowling owns the multi billion dollar buisness that is Harry Potter. I own my own people. **

Neville swallowed his fear as he made everything perfect for his first first year class. Every two seats had a flowerpot full of dirt and a small bright blue plant called Aspalt root, but it was not the set up that bothers him so.

His second and third year Slytherin and Gryffindor classes had been fine, no big fights, no big problems, save for a second year Slytherin passing out from not having his ear muffs tight enough when they replanted Mandrake.

But, he reminded himself, a cold sweat breaking out, niether of those classes had Astoria Lestrange in it.

His eyes narrowed and his hands shook at the mere thought of her name.

He already hated her more then anything, except maybe her mother. Here she was, living, breathing proof that Bella was free and able to live the life she wanted, when his parents laid in a hospital bed, not knowing him, and was completely oblivious to everything around them, not even making a notice when he had brought down his one year old daughter Alice, to see them for the first time the day she was born.

Because of her, his life was filled with misery and woe, growing up with a strict grandmother, knowing that his parents were the toughest wizards of their time, and then to be cast down because Bella had wanted answers about something they knew nothing about.

Neville slammed his hand down in anger, and took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves. He could see the first students arriving for their first ever Herbology class.

The first year Ravenclaws, fresh from their first Charms class, came down from the castle, excitement on their faces.

Nevile grinned broadly, remembering what it was like his first Herbology class, the only class he was really truly excited about.

Even at a young age he had been interested in plants. He would spend hours exploring the woods behind his grandmothers manor when she would become unbearable, looking at them, his "Common guide to magical plants" in his hand, completely dog eared, as he looked up the curious plants and trees.

He let the memory soar away from him as the students began to file in, and he beamed as the young Ravenclaws looked around the large greenhouse in awe.

Pretty soon, more students began to arrive, and his excitement grew. This was his class, the ones who will experience their first seven years with him.

Nevilles excitement grew bigger and bigger... until he saw her coming down the hill, talking to some other red headed Slytherin, but he knew it wasn't a Weasley.

His eyes narrowed once more, his hands clenched together, and he let out a low growl, like a lion who had spotted his prey.

His first thought was that she was ugly. Not on the outside, but he could tell just from the look on her face that she was horrible on the inside. On the outside, she looked exactly like the horrid bitch he knew she acted just like. Pale, thin, somewhat tall for her age. He could see the cold black color of her eyes, even from a distance. The only difference he could see was that her her curly somewhat out of control hair was the same shade of Rodolphus'; a medium brown, instead of black like Bellas'.

She and her companion made their way to the green house, and the moment she walked through the door, their eyes met, and for a moment, he was terrified.

He cleared his throat and glanced at his watch, it was half a second past the time it was to be on time. The Herbology rule of thumb was 3 minutes past the time it took to get to the normal classes since it was so far away, for first years during there first week, it was five. But Neville didn't want to extend that particular courtesy to her. He narrowed his eyes at Astoria.

"Would you mind telling me why you are late, Miss Lestrange?"

"It's Black-Lestrange, thanks," she told him dryly.

Fy could feel the hatred for one another radiating off their bodies like fire, and it scared him. First off, there were still students arriving, and he didn't seem to cal any of them out, nor did he make any mention to Fy, who had arrived with her. "Maybe Astoria was right," he thought, "maybe this teacher does really hate her."

"Whatever, I don't care what you mother thought your surname should be. You're late, and on the first day of class? I think that should be, oh, ten points from Slytherin and a detention this Friday."

"There's still people coming!" she argued, "You're not saying any of them are late or giving them detention!"

"You were the only one I noticed lolly gagging with your friend. And you will address me as Professor Longbottom or Sir, do you understand me?"

She glared at him and gripped the handle of her bag, before her face relaxed in to a cocky, smile.

"Okay, _sir_. But tell me, Professor Longbottom, how's your mum and dad? Can they recognize you yet, or are they still completely useless and insane? My mum tells me "

His eyes narrowed once more and took a step towards the girl and glared down at her. Neither one looked like they were going to back down any time soon.

"Take another twenty points from Slytherin, and add another detention next Friday as well. I assure you, Miss Lestrange." Nevilles voice lowered considerably, so that only Astoria could hear him now. "Your mother might have everyone else fooled, but I know the truth. I know she killed him on accident, and that she was nothing but a cold blooded murdering whore."

"Bastard!" she screamed before reaching in her robes to pull out her wand, but Neville already had his wand pressed against her chest before she moved her hand half an inch.

"Oh my god!" Fy yelled, jumping back from them.

The rest of the class turned towards them, and low mutterings broke out.

Astoria looked down at his wand then back up at him, a sliver of fear showing behind her cool and cold exterior.

Neville breathed heavily, his arm shaking, the wand against her chest. How easy it would be to do something, to make her feel pain, even to just humiliate her in front of her classmates, to cause her the same pain her mother caused his parents.

He looked down into her eyes, and for a moment, it was as if he were looking into the eyes of Bellatrix Druella Black-Lestrange herself.

"Get away from me," Astoria growled, shaking a bit, her eyes trying to show coldness, but instead showed fear.

Taking a deep breath, he backed up and put his arm down, the two staring at one another.

He shook his head and got out a scroll and a quill and jotted down a note fast, his hand shaking as he did and handed it to her.

"Go see the headmistress. The password is on the paper."

He pointed to Fy who was looking at him in fear. "Go with her to make sure she goes straight there."

"Yes, sir," Fy said quickly, not wanting to be in the same room with the man who had just aimed a wand at his new friend.

Astoria glared at him before taking the note, looking down at it momentarily before looking back up at Neville.

"I'll be seeing_ you _again," she told him, her voice full of malice.

He glared at her again, "I'm looking forward to it."

With a final glare, she and Fy turned and walked out of the Greenhouse, her heart full of terror.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**A/N There is a user on here called "Forever a Slytherin" ,(have to add fanfiction before the .net) .net/u/1906070/Forever_a_Slytherin who has stolen and reposted "The Heir" as his or her own. Here is the link,(have to add fanfiction before the .net) .net/s/5113656/1/The_Heir and I encourage you all to report it as PLAGIARISM. My ass worked too hard on that story to have it stolen by an ass like that **


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one but my own people.

A/N Alright, After I wrote the end to The Heir, I reaized, "oh crap. I just made Bella name her daughter after Dracos wife." I swear I didn't even think, and I was looking up some star names for the name, and Astoria popped out at me. So, lets just pretend he married Pansy like he was supposed to alright? Thanks. It's not essential to the plot, but two sentences in this mentions Draco and his wife so...

"Grandma. Come on! Say grandma!"

Scorpius looked up at Narcissa, his light blue eyes not unlike his father or grandmothers shining brightly, as she tried to coax him to speak.

"Grandma! Scorpius, say grandma!"

"Gamma!" he shouted joyfully.

Bella laughed as she put down her tea on the table next to her.

"Not exactly the quickest Keeper on the field is he?" she chortled as Narcissa sighed and put him down, and he crawled away to go to his large stuffed broomstick.

Narcissa glared at her before picking up her own cup of tea. "Please. He's going to be a prefect and head boy while being the best in his class, then go on to become the youngest minister of magic at only 18."

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes, "keep dreaming, Cissy."

"Please. I remember when Astoria was a year and a half and ate egg shells out of the garbage because she said she liked the way it sounded inside her mouth."

Bella let out a small chuckle before lowering her head, and Narcissa gave her a small understanding smile.

"I know how much it hurts. Draco and Pansy are going to have to let Scorpius go, I had to let Draco go, our parents had to let us go, their parents had to let them go... Bella, it's something every wizarding parent has to go through."

"But not every other parent lost a child unfairly before that, have they?"

Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "And you could have gotten back those 16 years. You know that, right? Bella, you've had eleven years-"

"And I told you before, Narcissa!" Bella got up from the chair, grabbing her empty cup and saucer and heading towards the sink . "I'm not going to-"

"Torture yourself by being with her and making yourself know all that you couldn't share with her," Narcissa followed like it was a well rehearsed line in a play, "I understand, Bella. But."

She went over and placed a hand on her shoulder . "All you gave up, all you lost, and you haven't even talked to her in eleven years. You're letting Rodolphus' death be in vein. He died so that you and Filia could live happily without the dark lord interfering"

"Don't you dare!" Bella shrieked, turning around in a flash, her dark eyes round with anger. "Don't you dare say anything against him! You don't know what happened that night, so don't try to pretend you do!"

A loud cry from the corner told the two witches that Scorpius was terribly upset at the loud noises going on.

Narcissa sighed before shaking her head and going over and grabbing the baby and trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Narcissa said, bending down to pick up his stuffed toy broom and going over to her chair and picking up the diaper bag and pulling it over her shoulder while Scorpius laid his head down on the other one and sucked his thumb. "But Draco and Pansy will be wondering where I am. I was supposed to drop him off at their house thirty minutes ago."

Bella said nothing as Narcissa made her way to her fireplace and picked up a thing of floo powder, "Draco Malfoys manor!"

And in a flash of green flames that looked like it rather scared Scorpius, they were gone.

Bella picked up her cup and threw it at the fireplace with a scream of frustration and a tinkle of glass breaking.

Letting out a quick sob, she sank down her cupboard and began to weep.

She knew Narcissa was right. She knew Rodolpuhs had died fighting Voldemort so that she and Filia could run away, protect themselves from him. He knew how much she meant to Bella, how much Bella would have done to protect her, how she too would have given her life in a moment for the both of them.

"And I wasted it," she muttered miserably, wiping the tears away and standing up.

Bella sighed before she went over to her fridge and got out a large bottle of Broomstick Brandy and drank a healthy amount before going to the couch and looking at a large photo in a gold frame she had looked so often at.

She was fifteen, and he was seventeen, both smiling at the camera. She in dark green dress robes, him in black, at the 7th year graduation dance.

Both were smiling at the camera, true legitimate smiles. Her hair had been slicked back and into a sleek and elegant bun, and he had his arms wrapped around her, her head rested against his chest as he rocked her gently back and forth.

There was no mark on either of their fore arms.

Back then Voldemort was just local talk. Something her parents mentioned while talking to other socialites who happened to have heard of him and his local rants as well. Back before she had discovered Voldemort, and thought she had fell in love.

She and Rodolphus had been friends since she first came to Hogwarts, and he had snuck her into Hogsmeade that first weekend. But when Rodolphus had turned twenty two, and his parents said that he was over due for a wife, Marie and Pierre Lestrange and Druella and Cygnus decided it would be beneficial to them both if thier children were to be married to one both knew they were going to be set up with someone in a pure blood society one day, but they were best friends. Who cursed little mud blood Gryffindors together, who snuck food out of the kitchens every night, who served so many detentions together it was almost a record (Sirius and James had them beat by 7 measly one nighters.) Who had stayed up sometimes all night in the common room just to talk about nothing. She could never be with him, he was her best friend. She had tried to get him to reconsider, if they both denied, there's no way there parents would actually get them married.

But he wasn't sure how to stand up to his abusive parents. And Bella, who had always stood up for her ways, thought of him as a coward.

Lucius had introduced Bella and Rodolphus to Voldemort, two weeks after she graduated, and she fell head over heels for the tall strong man.

Powerful, passionate when he spoke, not afraid to stand up to anyone, a true believer in the pure blood way. So amazing when he spoke, it was almost as if he was talking only to you.

Both she and Rodolphus rose quickly through the ranks, and he could see that there was true power and brilliance behind the beautiful looks. Then, one night, he had asked her to stay later, and he offered her a chance to become his right hand woman, a position previously taken by Snape. She had to do only one thing, lay with him as a lover, and she accepted happily.

Bella sighed as she traced her hand over the old photo, and tears fell down once more. How she could have been so stupid. He had feelings for her, more feelings then he ever had for another person living, she knew that. But she also knew deep down, that Rodolphus truly loved her, more then Voldemort could manage to.

Letting out a few more tears, she put down the photo and took another swig out of the brandy before a loud screech came from outside before a dark brown owl flew in her living room window, dropped a letter at her feet and flew out again.

She picked it up and ripped it open, seeing Astorias handwriting on the outside.

The letter inside was short, and looked like she had written it in a hurry.

"_Dear, mother. _

_I know I've only been gone for a day and a half, and this isn't the best first letter I could have written, but I'm writing this on my way form the Herbology Green house to the owlery before I have to get to the Headmistresses office._

_You were right. That filthy traitor Longbottom does hate me. People were still arriving when I and another Slytherin came in, and he began ragging on me the moment I walked in about being late. He tried to take points from me and when I protested, he took more points before he said "Your mother might have everyone else fooled, but I know the truth. I know she killed him on accident, and that she was nothing but a cold blooded murdering whore."_

_I tried to pull my wand, but he pulled his first and I was sure he was about to curse me._

_You told me to tell you if he tried to do anything, and I am just informing you of what he did._

_Also on a lighter note, yes I am in Slytherin, and made one friend so far, .an Irish pure blood named Fyro O'Higgins. A little bit on the poorer side of things, but a pure blood none the less. And also, I saw her, at the opening feast, haven't had her class yet. And you're right, she is beautiful, just like our mother._

_Can not wait to see you, (hopefully sooner rather then later.) _

_Love forever, your darling Astoria._

Bellas eyes narrowed and her hands began to shake from pure outrage.

"I'll kill him," she muttered, reading the letter over once more, "I'll kill the fucking bastard!"

Throwing the letter down in rage, she got up and grabbed her wand from the coffee table before quickly apparating to the forbidden forest to settle an old score.

Will she kill him, torture him, or can someone talk her out of what she plans to do? Review and find out!!!!

Also, Forever a Slytherins story still isn't taken down, and the bitch (yes, she is a female,) decided to send me this charming little PM.

Subject: re: Your review to The Heir (a.k.a.: my stealing your story)

"First off for you information I am a FEMALE, not male. got that? good.

secondly. I stole your story, The Heir, simply because even if the reviews

aren't the best at least i'm getting reviews for it. unlike my original story

that has what 1,2, maybe 3 reviews."

(This is me, not the PM: Original being a story using my made up names, my made up spells, and having the exact same plot, just written very badly.)

"Hmmph frankly I don't care M'dear if you

if you complain and report it, but it IS staying up until it is either deleted

by site admins or I get more reviews for my other HP story. oh and one more

thing it really doesn't matter what becomes of it here in the end cause I

saved it to my computer and posted it on another site. Good day."

So yeah. Once again, I'm begging with you all to report it. And any other fan fic site you go to and happen to see this story on, report it there as well. I posted 5 chapters up on harry potter fanfiction .net under the exact same name, but that's it. So be on the lookout.


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one but my own people

Bella touched down in the middle of the forbidden Forest and flipped her hood up, slightly annoyed that she no longer had her fathers cloak to hide her, although now, compared to eleven years ago, she had an entirely different reason of wanting to remain hidden..

She gripped her wand tightly as she walked through the forest, even with the late afternoon sunshine shining down on her, she still felt slightly scared as she walked through the forest, this time completely visible by beast and man alike.

After about ten minutes, she heard hoof beats galloping fast behind her.

"You!" a voice cried. "Human? What are you doing in our forest?"

Bella turned around and glared at the three centaurs who had followed her, and as soon as they saw her face, there faces broke out in surprise.

"Excuse me, beast, but I have as much right to walk through this forest as you do."

The largest Centaur narrowed his eyes at her. "Your reputation does not serve you as well, Mrs. Lestrange. I would have thought the woman who rid the world of He Who Must Not Be Named would be a little more kinder to those who-"

"Whatever rumors you have heard about me, I'm sure, are false. I'm not more a fan of disgusting half breeds, mud bloods, half bloods, and blood traitors then I was eleven years ago."

"How dare you?!" the largest one roared, aiming his bow at her, she quickly pointed her wand at him.

"No!" the chestnut colored one yelled, pushing his comrades bow down. "We are under strict orders from the headmistress not to harm any human in this forest!"

"You'll let this wretched woman insult us like that?!" the leader growled, and the chestnut one nodded.

"Yes. We made a pact with her. We do not harm unless they harm us first. She may have insulted us, but she did not harm us!"

The leader narrowed his eyes at Bella, who still had her walnut wand raised, pointed at the trio.

"Leave this place, and quickly, human! Otherwise, I might not be so friendly next time."

And they all galloped away in a hurry, leaving Bella to glare at their backs.

"Disgusting half breeds!" she grumbled before carrying on her way.

About ten minutes later, she broke free from the forest and looked around, no one in sight.

Thankful the grounds were deserted, she moved her way towards the green houses, anger beginning to seethe inside of her.

She could see the large green houses in the distance and raced toward them, and looked into the first one, and saw no one.

She quickly ran towards the second one and looked, also finding it abandoned. Bella looked into the third one and found that too was completely empty.

Letting out a loud yell, she smashed the greenhouse window and stormed off towards the castle.

She was about to yank open the large double doors before they opened on their own, and she groaned loudly when she saw who had opened them.

"Mrs. Lestrange! How lovely to see you!" Dumbledore said joyfully, a light twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Get out of my way," she growled, trying to move past him, but he blocked her.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

She took a step back and pulled the letter Astoria had written her out of her robe pocket and thrust it at him.

"There. Now, either step aside and let me in to deal with this, or I break you like I did that greenhouse!"

Dumbledore read over the letter, his face looked very serious and solemn.

When he was done reading, he looked up at her, his eyes no longer sparkling.

"Astoria truly sent this to you?"

Bella nodded, "veritiserum me, even. But if you think for one moment I'm going to let that wretched blood traitor insult and harm my daughter like that, you are sadly mistaken, Dumbledore!"

The fierce look in her eyes that he had only seen once before told Dumbledore she wasn't lying.

"Bellatrix, I give my word that I will deal with this personally. There's no need for you to harm an innocent-"

She let out a scream of mad laughter."Innocent? You think that wretched piece of filth in there is innocent?!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I do. Bellatrix..." he sighed before shaking his head. "Neville has never been told what Frank Longbottom did to you. He still sees them as innocent victims, and you as the woman who caused his parents to be placed in St Mungos the rest of their lives, the one who made his life hell."

"Do not!" she shrieked, "talk to me about that wretched, vile excuse for a pure blood Frank Longbottom! You have no idea what he did to me!"

Dumbledore sighed. "You're right, I don't. And I truly hope no other woman has to go through the pain and suffering you had to go through. But it wasn't him, Bellatrix. It was Vol-"

"Say his name and I cut your tongue out," she growled.

Dumbledore shook his head. "After all this time, after all that he has done to you, you are still too afraid and proud to say his name or bare to hear others say it."

"Correct. Now, if you excuse me."

Bella tried to past him, but he blocked her once, twice, three times.

"Let me by, you miserable old man!" she screamed, red sparks admitting from her wand.

"Albus, what's going on?" a voice they both recognized asked followed by footsteps on the main steps.

"I heard screm- Oh."

Hermione's eyes widened as she came to the landing, and her and Bella locked eyes.

Despite her anger, she couldn't help but feel a happiness she hadn't felt in a while fill her up. "Filia," she whispered, a smile lighting up her face.

Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman. She had grown a few inches since her wedding, but Bella was still taller then her. Her hair no longer frizzy and bushy, but now hung down loosely in soft waves, a little bit of makeup, but it looked so natural, you would almost had to be standing a foot away to be able to tell it was not her natural beauty shining through. She dawned robes of black, not flattering at all to her shape, but, as Bella reminded herself looking her up and down, she was a professor of Transfiguration, one of the most advanced and difficult branches of magic. She would want to be taken seriously.

Dumbledore looked from a stunned Hermione to Bella.

"Bellatrix? Wha, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her face and voice registering shock.

Bella handed the note to Hermione who read it and sighed. "I take it Astoria isn't one for forgive and forget either? Bellatrix, I can't allow you to do anything to him."

Bellas smile fell from her lips, and instead was replaced by a look of sadness and shock, all rolled into one.

"Filia-"

"My names Hermione," she said, a little colder then she intended.

Bella withheld a glare and took a deep breath, trying to calm her already shattered nerve. "Okay, Hermione. He was about to curse Astoria, your sister. He humiliated her, he embarrassed her, he-"

"And you think that'll justify you torturing an innocent man?"

Bella was clenching her hand into a fist so tight, she could feel some of the skin break.

"He was not innocent," she growled.

Hermione scoffed, "and you are?"

Bella took a step back, feigning hurt.

"What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. For eleven years you couldn't even bother to write, or to talk, or even 'hey congratulations,' at my wedding?"

"I was never-"

"I saw you, Bellatrix. In the back, with the hood over your head, just like at my graduation."

Bella bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth, unable to form words. "I'm sorry," she managed to say after a few tense moments. "But I wasn't about to let myself be tortured by being with you and _her_!"

"Don't start on Amelia again!"

This time Bella scoffed, "why shouldn't I? The filth who took you away, who-"

"Who was at my wedding, and my graduation, and who Rose and Hugo calls grandma!"

"I told you I was- Wait... what?"

Hermione reached into her pocket of her robes and pulled out her wallet, opening it and showing her a picture of a smiling four year old girl and a three year old boy, both with dark red hair, Rose's hair wild and tangled, with dark brown eyes like Bellas.

Bellas eyes widened and put her hand to her heart. "I'm a, a," she swallowed hard and managed to choke out the next word, "a grandmother?"

Hermione nodded before putting the wallet back in her pocket. "Yes, and they have no idea about you, or Rodolphus, or my history or anything like that."

Bella glared at her and crossed her arms, and Hermione hated to admit that even now that looks still frightened her, "and why exactly is that?"

"Because how am I supposed to explain to them that there grandmother wants nothing to do with her own daughter?"

"So what?" she asked, anger clear in her voice, "they think they're the children of just some common little mudblood and a blood traitor and the grandchildren of some filthy muggle? They have no idea who they truly are? That they're more then just half bloods? and barley that? How dare you keep my, my grandchildren from knowing what they really are, and from even giving me the common cutesy to know them!"

" 'a common little mudblood'," Hermione shook her head in disgust, "thanks for that, Bellatrix. I'll see you again in another eleven years."

Hermione turned around and walked back into the castle.

"Wait, wait!" Bella cried running after her and turning her around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that."

Hermione glared at her, "you never say anything you don't mean in the heat of the moment."

"Don't use my own words against me, that's not fair."

Hermione glared at her. "You ran off eleven years ago. Now its my turn. Good bye, Bellatrix."

"Filia, wait!" but Hermione was already running up the steps, Bella staring after her.

"You know," Dumbledore said quietly, finally speaking coming up to her. "She does have a point you know. You see just as much of her as before you even knew who she was."

Bella glared at him, "shut up, you horrid old bastard!"

"Mrs. Lestrange, I will ask you kindly not to curse inside of this school."

"Bite me!"

And with a frustrated scream, she went out the schools, storming down the steps, and back to the forest, and for the first time in over twenty years, her revenge momentarily forgotten.

Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one but my own people

"That little bitch!" she grumbled, storming to the edge of the forest. "I give up everything for her, and what does she do? Throw it in my face!"

She yanked her wand from her robes and began walking deeper into the forest, hearing loud thunderous hoof beats behind her.

"Human!" the leader of the centaurs yelled out, and Bella turned and saw the centaur who had ordered her out before galloping up to her in a flash.

"I thought I told you to leave this place!"

Bella glared at the russet colored centaur, her wand tightly clenched in her fist.

"I'm leaving now, you filthy half breed! Calm down!"

"How dare you insult me! Pathetic waste of space! Enough is enough!"

He grabbed an arrow from his quiver, but before he could even so much as place it in the bow, her wand was pointed directly at him.

"Reducto!"

The bow shattered, and the centaur reared up on its two hind legs, whinnying.

When it came down on all fours, it charged at her full speed, too fast for her to even raise her wand.

He pushed her to the ground, it's massive weight pinning her to the cold earth ground.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, trying to move, her arms feeling as if they might break off of her.

"I am sick and tired!" he roared, stepping down on her arm. Bella let out an earth shattering scream as she felt her arm break. "Of mere humans thinking they can come into our forest and decide what we can and can not do! Our kind was here far longer then yours, human!"

"Please!" she shrieked, sobs overtaking her. "Let go of me!"

"Silence!" he yelled, the hoof that had been pinning her down raised up, and was placed directly over her chest. "You will be the last of your kind to ever disrespect us!"

Bella screamed, and closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp stab of the hoof, but it never came.

"Centaur!" a mans voice yelled. "Release the woman, now!"

Bella still hadn't the nerve to open her eyes.

"Now!" the voice yelled again.

"And what if I don't?" the centaur sneered.

"I have every right in the world to open fire on you! Seeing as how you have no bow, do you really think you have a chance?"

The Centaur snorted in anger, but Bella heard his hoof hit the muddy ground beside her.

She finally opened her eyes, and, despite her pain, she turned towards her saviors voice.

A man stood not twenty feet away. His pants dark brown shorts, while his shirt was dark green, both clearly made out of materials from the forest. His skin was pale, almost a silver in the early night light. His copper hair hung long, half way down his back, and his eyes were a light green. His eyes almost seemed to dance. His ears came to a point.

"You know just as well as I do, elf," the centaur spat, "we have just as much right in this forest as you do!"

"Yes, and so does she. You know the rules of the forest just as we do. We are not to harm any human that crosses us, unless they harmed us first. And seeing as how you already broke the woman's arm and you have not a scratch on you... You could be exiled form the forest and from your herd. Why shouldn't I run up to the castle and inform the headmistress?"

The centaur and the elf looked at one another, both glaring at one another.

"She insulted our kind," the centaur growled.

"And so is the unintelligence of a human. However, you should know better then to fall for her baits."

The centaur snorted once more in anger before he looked down at Bella, his eyes narrowed.

"Leave her, centaur," the elf demanded.

Without another word, the centaur galloped off.

"Are you alright?" the elf asked, his voice considerably softer.

"My arm hurts," she groaned, "but my sister can fix it when I get home."

"Let me," he said, coming up to her.

Without speaking to her, he leaned down beside her and scooped up a handful of dirt, and began speaking in an odd language Bella didn't understand.

The elf spread the dirt on her arm, and Bella hissed in pain, but the pain gone almost as soon as it had come.

She tested her arm, gingerly flexing it.

"It's fine," he told her. "I have over three thousand years of training in the elvish medical arts."

Bella looked over at him, her eyes wide. He looked no more then thirty.

"You're truly three thousand years old?"

He nodded and stuck out his hand. "My name is Larvio."

"Bellatrix Black-Lestrange," she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Oh god I can't believe I'm touching some tree hugger elf!" she screamed at herself in disgust.

Larvio smiled at her, unaware of her inner thoughts. "I know. Everyone knows who you are, Mrs. Black-Lestrange. You are the one who defeated Voldemort."

"Don't say his name!" she growled, pointing her wand at him.

He looked at the wand, not in fright, but in sadness.

"A walnut tree is weeping somewhere," he whispered, tears appearing in his light green eyes.

Bella looked at him in confusion, and lowered her wand.

"May I?" he asked, reaching towards her wand.

"No!" she yelled, clutching the wand to her chest., staring wide eyed at him, as if he had asked to rip her right hand off.

"Please," he said once more, looking into her eyes.

Bella couldn't help but stare into his eyes, which seemed to have gained a small glimmer, and suddenly, she lived to do only his bidding.

She wanted to obey his ever wish and command, to live to do only what he said, to make sure every command he gave her was to be completed in the shortest amount of time.

She at once held out her wand, eager for him to take it, to be satisfied in what she did to please him.

He took it and examined it, and tears appeared in his eyes, and Bella wanted to rip that vile disgusting piece of wood out of her masters hands, and to break it into a thousand pieces, to make sure it never made him unhappy again.

"Walnut," he whispered. "Dragon heart string, twelve inches. Surprisingly unyielding."

He inhaled the scent from the wand. "From the forests in the wild up north in Scotland. That tree is bleeding, screaming for all the world to hear."

"I'll take it back!" Bella cried, desperate to make him happy, to make him stop suffering. She would die trying to give her wand back to that exact tree if needs be, and be damn proud and happy to do so. She would go to Olivanders back room and search through every single piece of sawdust and chips until she put the piece back in tact and then return it.

Larvio chuckled sadly and looked into her eyes again, and Bella looked eagerly back, but the glimmer had disappeared, and was now the same light green she had seen before hand.

Bella blinked her eyes a few times, her senses slowly returning.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Oldish elvish trick in the book," he said, handing her back her wand, which she snatched eagerly out of his hands, and glared at him. "That's how elves got the reputation to become so mischievous. We would dazzle humans into doing our bidding, and we would have them do stupid things. Like have them jump off of things, tell their friends horrible and cruel things, just for our amusement. We can also track them once we have dazzled them. When You Know Who was in power, he tried to recruit us. Our natural powers will work a thousand times better then any imperio, and there is no fighting it, and it lasts as long as we want it to last. Most of us resisted. But we lost a few comrades to his cause."

Bella nodded in understanding before she slapped him as hard as she could across his face.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" she shrieked, her breast heaving, her eyes livid.

Larvio placed a hand to his face and rubbed where she had hit him.

"I deserve that. I apologize."

"Just leave me alone!"

Bella stood up in a flash, and Larvio stood up along side her. He was exactly her height, and despite her anger, her curiosity mounted. When she was looking up at him from the ground, he seemed just as tall as the centaur, who was a good foot above her.

"You look shorter," she grumbled.

"Our bodies change our height so that ours and the creatures we decide is our victims eyes are exactly the same height. We can grow as tall as the highest tree in the woods, or as short as a grasshopper. Rather you sit, kneel, stand, climb. I was always be eye to eye with you."

"Well whatever. Just leave me alone."

"I can't. You're mine now. I own you in a sense."

Bella whipped around so fast, she had to put a hand out on a tree to catch herself. "No one," she growled low, her eyes flashing with malice, "owns me."

"In the elvish world I do. I dazzled you first, and there for it is my job to look out for you, to make sure nothing harms you. In case I need to use your willpower again."

Bella let out a screech of laughter. "Do you really think I will ever look into your eyes again? I'm going to treat you like a basilisk!"

"Look into my eyes, Bellatrix," he said almost in a bored tone.

Bella closed her eyes in a flash and turned her head, but just as quick, an unseen force drew her eyes open and turned her towards him, and once again, she lived only for him.

"You see now?" he said, smirking a little.

"Yes!" she cried, eager to agree with his every word. "Yes I see so clearly now!"

Larvio scoffed and looked into her eyes again, and the feeling was gone just as fast, and she was once again filled up with rage.

"I can't believe you," she screamed as she walked off. "I should kill you where you stand!"

Larvio said nothing as he walked aside her in silence.

"Do you mind me asking where we're going?"

"I need to get far out enough so I can apparate home, which you will not be going to! The last thing I need is to wake up and find out you dazzled me into sleeping with you or something sick like that," she grumbled lowly.

Larvio shook his head in disgust. "I would never do that. Some of my elven brothers have, but not I. I have a loving wife and a son at home."

"What are their names?"

"Jazuel is my wife and Ruhman is my son."

"And I thought my family had odd names," she muttered to herself as they walked on.

The two stayed in silent until Bella got to the spot she could apparate from and turned to him.

"You're not following my home."

Larvio chuckled. "Do not worry, Mrs. Lestrange. We can't apparate."

Bella nodded, "good. That's good. Although I could do with some of that elf made wine on hand twenty four seven..."

Larvio chuckled kindly. "I would if I could Mrs. Lestrange, but my interests lie in medicine, not in wine making business."

Bella sighed deeply before shrugging. "Well whatever. Just do me a favor and stay away from me, alright? I don't need your help, and you certainly do not have some sort of special elfy claim on me."

"Of course, Mrs. Lestrange," he said bowling lowly. "Take care of yourself."

Bella said not a word as she pulled out her wand, and Larvio glanced at it once more, tears in his strange eyes.

"Get a life," she muttered before she appirated out of the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**JK Rowling owns the multi billion dollar business that is Harry Potter. I own my own people. **

"You know you can go right?" Astoria told Fy as the two made their way up the steps towards the Headmistress' office.

Fy shook his head. "I can't. I was told to go with you."

"Do you really think anyone is gona find out? Just go, Fy."

"But I was told to do something. I can't just back out and lie."

Astoria let out a humorless laugh. "You're a Slytherin. You're supposed to look out for yourself. I know if it was you who got in trouble, I'd be running back to the common room."

Fy shrugged. "I told you I wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin."

Astoria rolled her eyes to the heavens and stopped in front of the large stone gargoyle and looked down at the tiny slip of paper that had the password..

"Oh if this isn't the most obvious in the world," she muttered softly before looking up from the slip. "Hogwarts."

At once the stone gargoyle leaped aside and Fy and Astoria shared a look of fright before going up the descending staircase.

"I bet we're the youngest students to be seen by the head mistress, and on the second day too. That's gotta be a record." Fy said, both in fear and in awe.

"Nope," Astoria corrected him smugly. "My mum told me my dad blew up three train compartments on the express before the start of his first year, and he was seen before the sorting even began."

"Why?"

"Because they were there. He was seen a lot by the head master his years here, with my mom as his accomplice most of the time, actually."

"Wow," muttered Fy, clearly impressed. "I wish my dad had done something cool like that when he went to school!"

"Well maybe he did but just never told you. What house was your dad in?"

A hot blush filled his face, as he muttered something unintelligible, kicking himself for mentioning his muggle father in front of his only friend so far.

Astoria was about to ask him if he could repeat his answer when they were in front of the door.

They shared a look of terror before Astoria raised her hand to knock on the large double doors.

"Come in," a female voice barked rather sharply, and Fy let out a small whimper of fear.

Astoria took a deep breath, straightened out and walked in as brave and as bold as an eleven year old girl could manage.

They only allowed themselves a quick glance around the office, dawned in awards and certificates. The walls were a red and green plaid pattern, and strange and complicated charts hung everywhere, mixed in with what looked like thousands of photos, and with a start, Astoria realized that it was every student Hogwarts had ever produced.

But the large and decorative office had not hold their attention for long, as Mcgonnigall cascaded down the inner steps and Fy suddenly felt that he was in the presence of an Army Drill Sargent.

"Sit," she ordered, and the two Slytherins all but ran to the two rather stiff wooden chairs in front of the large desk, and Astoria had to scream at herself for being ordered around by this woman who her mother despised both on feeling and principle.

Mcgonnigall neither sat, nor did she look like she planned to anytime soon, a large paper clutched firmly in her grasp.

"Who are you?" she barked at Fy, who sank down several inches in his seat.

"Fy- Fyro O'HIGGINS. Bu- but everyone ca- calls me Fy."

Mcgonnigall surveyed him through her spectacles, and he sank down lower. "And what part did you take in all this?"

"Noth- nothing. I wa- was just told t- to bring Ast- Astoria here and make sure sh- she got here."

"I see. Well thank you, Mr. O'Higgins. You can go now."

Fy shared a look with Astoria, and he turned back to McGonnigall, "I'd rather stay with her, actually," he said, his voice no longer sounding like a squeak. "If you don't mind, Head mistress," he added in a hurry, seeing her glare down at him, and even Astoria had to admit how he had guts.

"How noble, Mr. O'Higgins. However If you stay, you receive the same punishment as Miss. Lestrange here, and I assure you as an innocent party in this, you do not want to be subjected to that."

Fy and Astoria shared a look once more, and with a jerk of a head and a soft smile from Astoria, Fy turned back to McGonnigall.

"I'd rather wait with her," he said, his voice surprisingly strong.

"Fine. But one word, O'Higgins, and I will punish you twice as hard."

She turned to Astoria, who was looking at Fy with both admiration and thanks.

"So," McGonnigall snapped, and Astoria turned towards her, her dark eyes narrowed.

"So," she shot back, a smug smile on her lips, despite the fact she was frightened.

McGonnigall glared at her, but Astoria forced herself to remain ridged in her seat, to not show her fear.

"Well, Miss. Lestrange, I will not argue that when you arrived at Hogwarts, you looked exceedingly like your mother. However, I had hoped that her suffering was enough to teach you not to take the same stupid path she did."

"There was nothing wrong with my mothers path in life!" she growled, "except that she had the mis fortunes of dealing with traitors like you who did just as worse things, but it was masked by your name, so everyone thought it was perfectly fine instead of cruel. Like, say, I don't know. Kidnaping a child not even five minutes old and raising it to fit your own selfish needs."

Fy looked at Astoria in confusion before turning to McGonnigall, whose face seemed to have broken out a light blush.

"We are not her to discuss things that have happened more then twenty years ago. We are here to discuss the events of today in third period Herboligy."

The two glared at one another, and as much as Astoria hated to admit, she knew Mcgonnigall's glare worked a thousand times better then Astorias ever could.

"Is it true, Miss. Lestrange, that you not only came in late, but you also threatened, insulted, used foul language, and then tried to curse Professor Longbottom?"

"I was three seconds late with other students coming in late as well and he made no mention of either of them, he called my mother a cold blooded murdering whore, and then was about to curse me. And what threat? I told him that I would be seeing him again. Nothing threatening about that."

"Did you or did you not ridicule his parents?"

"I merely asked about how his parents were doing. After all, I'm sure you know my mom and his parents have somewhat of a history together."

McGonnigall sighed and rubbed her temple with two fingers while Astoria looked on.

"Despite what 'history' your mother has with Processor Longbottom's parents, you are not to bring them up again, and if you do, I will have you expelled, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Astoria said dryly.

"As for your punishment, in addition to the two detentions that Professor Longbottom has given you, you will have detention every Friday and Saturday night this month."

"That's not fair!" she cried, but the stern look shut her up at once, and Fy had to bite his own tongue to keep from protesting.

"Also, another twenty points from Slytherin."

"This so isn't fair," she grumbled, angered by the tears that threatened to fall. "Because of who my mother is, I'm gonna get treated like crap the rest of my time here."

"No, Miss. Lestrange, that's not why I'm punishing you. I don't know what Bellatrix told you, but I am a very fair person, and I intend to treat you just as well or punish you just as harsh as any other student in this school."

She scoffed in disbelief. "Please. If I was to fly around the castle my first time on a broom stick, would you let me become seeker for our house team? Or if I crashed into the whomping willow with a flying car, would I be allowed to stay in school?"

"You've been listening to Draco Malfoy, haven't you?" McGonnigall said coldly.

Astoria smiled smugly, and McGonnigall sighed.

"Well never the less, I assure you as much as your mother and I... don't got along, I will not judge you because of her."

"Sure you won't," she grumbled standing up from the chair. "Can I go now?"

McGonnigall motioned to the door and followed the two Slytherins out of the room, not another word passing between them.

"Is there any way I can get out of Herboligy?" Astoria asked as the three stood in the doorway, her cold voice gone and replaced by one of pleading.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Lestrange, but it's mandatory you take that class your first two years. Then in your third year, you can choose whether or not you take it. However, you have to pass it both years in order to get out of it in your third year."

"You can't make an exception? He hates me, Processor," she whined. "There's no way I'll be able to pass his class."

'I'm sure Professor Longbottom is just as eager to get you out of his class as he is."

"Oh thanks," she said dryly. "Way to encourage a student to try."

"Would you rather have me lie?"

Astoria sighed and threw her hands up in frustration."Fine. I gotta go."

Mcgonnigall motioned her out of the room an Astoria all but slammed the door shut behind her.

"That's so not fair! A month of detention for something you didn't even do!" Fy protested. Astoria shrugged in indifference.

"She said she's being fair." She scoffed, showing her disbelief. "That she would treat any other student the same way. But I know that's bull. Remember in Defense Against The Dark Arts, when that stupid little mud blood started being an ass to my mom? Well that's for a reason."

"Why? I mean I read in modern history that she killed You Know Who. So why would Muggle borns hate her? I mean you said she did it on purpose, so shouldn't she be a hero?"

Astoria scoffed, looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm surprised your parents didn't tell you about her. My mother was The Dark Lords greatest follower. She was his right hand woman and second in command. She was willing to kill, torture, and be killed in order to give her children lives in a perfect world, with no muggles, mud bloods, half bloods, or blood traitors."

Fy stood silent for a moment, his mouth slightly agape. "She.. she was a murderer?"

"More then that," Astoria proclaimed proudly. "You wanna really know why Professor Longbottom hates me? Like a month after the Harry Potter incident, she went after his parents and tortured them into complete madness. They are completely gone, like they don't even recognize him anymore. Of course if she had just killed the stupid bastard, she would never have gotten caught because they extracted his memories and that's what they used as evidence against her. "

Fy swallowed a scream of fear and instead just nodded. "Oh... I see."

Astoria looked at him in confusion. "You okay, Fy? You look like you're gonna be sick."

He shook his head, and managed to place a rather large, fake smile on his face.

"I'm fine. Just um, just wishing my mom ever did something that.. cool."

Astoria offered him a small smile and began making her way down the steps, Fy looking after her in shock. Maybe he would let it slip he was a half blood after all. Because if she was anything like what she told him her mother was like, then maybe avoiding her was the best bet. And what scared him the most, was that she seemed _proud_ of her mothers deeds. If his mother ever told him he tortured a couple to the point of complete insanity on purpose and then felt proud of it... he's not sure what he would do, but he certainly wouldn't brag about it to friends.

He shook his head and followed her down the steps, staying a few feet away from her.

They got to the potions room, and they were the first ones there.

"We got a while to wait," Astoria said as she slid down the wall, Fy sliding down on the opposite side. "Everyone's still at their third class but I am not going back there," she snapped.

"Is he gonna count us absent?" Fy asked, concern on the edge of his voice.

"I'll just tell him that the meeting with Professor McGonnigall took longer then we both thought, and she had you stay with us."

"Thanks."

Astoria gave him another smile, and he suddenly, his face filled with a deep blush, and he had to turn away from her, but luckily she turned to look at the large wooden doorway on the right of her.

"So," Fy asked after a few minutes of silence. "What did you mean in there. About the whole kidnaping thing."

Astoria looked down at the ground and shrugged.

"It's nothing. Just something that happened to my mum a long time ago."

Fy could sense her discomfort, so he quickly racked his mind for another subject.

"So... are you excited about this class?"

"Hell yes!" she said, and Fy was glad to see the smile return to her face. "I heard from my cousin Draco that Professor Snape favors his own class, like massively, and he hates Gryffindor. How much cooler of a guy can you get? Plus he was a death eater."

Fy narrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he turned back to her. "Death Eater?"

"One of the Dark Lords followers. He was way up there, but not as important as my mother, or my father."

"Your father was a death eater too?" he asked, trying not to appear too surprised.

Astoria nodded. "Yeah and his brother was too, and my grandfather was one of his first followers, and my uncle was as well, and my cousin was in it too."

"Wow," he breathed. "So your whole family believes in the whole Pure Blood supremacy thing, pretty much?"

"Yeah. I mean we got a few bad apples in the batch, but doesn't every family? I mean I'm sure your family has it's share of squibs and traitors."

Fy nodded, having to remind himself that she did not know him as the son of a muggle born witch and a muggle father, but as a pure blood with a very heavy blood influence.

"I'm surprised you don't know this. It's common knowledge that the Blacks were major supporters."

"I'm from Ireland," he said, once again thanking the stars he wasn't from England like she was and wasn't expected to know this.

Astoria opened her mouth to surly ask more questions, but the bell rang.

They both stood up, and soon the fifth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students began to shuffle out of the room.

They waited about a minute more, to be sure Professor Snape knew they didn't duck out of Herboligy early, before they went in the room.

They looked around a bit, not seeing professor Snape anywhere in the room.

The two slytherins both took seats in the front of the room, sharing the same table.

Fy began to get his things out not paying particular attention to anything, but as his arm brushed up against hers, the heavy blush appeared once more, and he moved his chair to the furthest edge of the table as he could, a small sweat breaking out that had nothing to do with the heat from the room.

Pretty soon, other students began filing in, and it was clear that the two groups wanted nothing to do with one another, as the Slytherins sat on one side, Gryffindor on the other, and only a few either very brave or very ill informed students from both houses sat on the 'wrong' side of the room.

After a while, another Slytherin walked in the room.

Slightly taller then Fy, he seemed to almost strut into the room. Sporting spiked hair a few shades darker then Astorias, and deep black eyes like Fy had seen in the poster of Astorias mother in Defense against the Dark Arts.

He had a frayed brown bag with different patches and sayings he had wrote himself all over it. The boys whole image seemed to scream coolness, from his spiked hair to his boots. Fy had a hard time thinking this boy was merely eleven.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked Astoria, smiling down at her.

She looked up at him, and the same blush that Fy had minutes ago was now on her face. All she could do was shake her head. Fy hated him with a passion already.

"Cool," the boy said sitting down next to them.

"Are you sure you're in the right class?" Fy asked, a little more snippy then intended.

"This is Slytherin first year potions, right?" he asked, and Fy glowered at him, hating that even as the boy looked anxious, his image had not been disrupted in anyway.

"Yeah, but how come I haven't seen you in any of our classes yet?"

"I slept in. Do you got a problem with that, _boyle_?" the boy asked, looking Fy over, smirking.

Beside him, Astoria let out a tiny giggle, and the boys smirk grew.

"It's Fyro, actually," he told him, trying his hardest to get rid of his strong accent.

"Whatever," the boy muttered before turning to Astoria, looking at her in slight confusion.

"Do I know you somewhere?" he asked, and Astoria shook her head, a far away and dreamy look on her face.

He looked at her a moment longer before he nodded. "Yes I have. Well, not you, but I've seen your mother or your aunt or someone in the history books. Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"She's my mother. I'm Astoria Lestrange," she told him, carefully looking over her face, trying to read his reaction, tracing her fingers of the carvings in the desk.

"Wow," he exclaimed, both excitement and admiration in his eyes. "You must be so lucky! To have a mother who was so high up on The Dark Lords ladder. I mean, she was like, second in command!"

A large smile broke out on her face, and Fys face fell even more.

"My parents never joined him," he said disgusted, rolling his eyes to the heavens. "They supported him, but they were too much of cowards to do anything."

"So you're pure blood?" she asked, scooting somewhat closer to him.

"Of course! I mean, would I be in this house if I wasn't?"

"You'd be surprised," she muttered, looking over at Anthony Peters, the boy who had insulted her and her mother in Defense Against The Dark Arts class.

He looked over to where she was pointing, and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I hate blood traitors,": he grumbled turning back to Astoria. "I mean, it's one thing to be born filth, but to turn into it... It's disgusting."

"I know!" Astoria agreed. "I mean most of my family believes in what the Dark Lord preached, but we had a few stragglers who ruined it for the rest of the family, you know?"

He nodded in understanding. "I know exactly what you mean. By the way I'm Thomas Saunders."

He let out another smile, and Fy turned to the front of the room, now suddenly very interested in making sure his cauldron was set up correctly.

The bell finally rang, and before the loud shrill ended, Snape slammed the door open and walked hastily to the head of the class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class," he said coldly, and just as with Professor McGonnigall, Fy felt a sudden need to sit as straight as he could, and his heart began pounding against his chest.

Snape took role, and when he got to Astorias name, he paused, looking over the girl.

"Yes?" she asked, already not liking the new professor.

"How is your mother doing, Lestrange?" he asked, and Astoria narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Why?"

"Simply wondering," he said, giving her a rather cold smirk before he turned back to the paper and read off the names.

By the end of the class, Fy decided that Astoria was right, that Snape did show the special treatment towards them. But then decided that if it helped him out in this class, and seeing how he nearly melted his cauldron bottom if Astoria hadn't of caught it and turned off the fire under it which Snape seemed to somehow miss, then he wouldn't really mind it.

The bell rang over head, and they made a move to leave, but Snape held out one hand. "I have not dismissed you yet," he said coldly, and they took their seats once more.

"Read chapter one in beginners potions, and summerize it, due tomorrow. Now you may go."

Fy took his books and stuffed them in his bag before turning back to his cauldron and tried to figure out how on earth you collapsed it.

"Come on, Tory," Thomas said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"It's Astoria," she told him, but unlike the cold tone she had used with Fy earlier in the morning when he called her that, her voice was sweet and apologetic, as if she was sorry she didn't like that particular nick name.

"Well come on, or else all the good seats will be taken," he said once more, and Fy hurried to try to get his cauldron stand to collapse, becoming frustrated every passing second.

Astoria looked between Thomas who was now tapping his foot rather impatiently, and Fy who struggled even more with the cauldron stand.

"I'm gonna wait for Fy," she told him, and Fy's heart gave a bound.

Thomas rolled his eyes as he walked away from the two of them.

"See ya, Tory," he called over his shoulder.

"It's Astor-" but he had already left the dungeon.

"Thanks," Fy told her as he wondered if it would just be easier to carry the stand full size.

"Here," she giggled, and with one quick motion, she managed to get the stand to collapse in the thin metal circle it was supposed to be.

"How on earth did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"See that tiny little lever on the side? You just press that down."

"Oh," he muttered in embarrassment as he put the things in his bag. "Thanks."

The two walked out of the room, while Astoria sighed happily and a dreamy look appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they walked up the steps.

"I think I'm in love," she sighed once more, and Fys heart pounded against his chest.

"Really?" he asked, as casual as he could get his voice. "With who?"

"Thomas."

Fy felt another surging hatrid for the boy who had sat beside them in potions.

"You- you're only eleven, Astoria."

"So? I'm very mature for my age."

Fys face fell once more as the two friends walked to the great hall.

"Hey, I wanna say thanks for having my back there with McGonnigall," she said, smiling at Fy.

Fy shrugged in indifference, holding the huge doors leading to the Great Hall open for her.

"It's nothing," he told himself, looking over at her, "it's a crush. She'll be over it in a day or two."

They made their way to their table, where Thomas had saved Astoria a seat, and Fy groaned when he realized that Thomas had picked a seat where ther was not one other opening anywhere near them.

They made their way over to him, and Thomas once again flashed his smile at her, and Fy could see her sigh happily once more.

"Saved you a seat," he said, moving his bag from the empty chair.

Astoria was about to take the seat, before she looked at Fy.

"Oh," she muttered, looking between Thomas and Fy, and then at the surrounding chairs.

"He can go sit somewhere else," Thomas said, smiling up at her once more.

That was all it took. She sat down beside him, and Fys shoulder dropped.

"I'm sorry, Fy," she told him, a clearly apologetic look on her face.

He shrugged, trying to show that this did not bother him.

"It's cool," trying to portray that casual coolness that Thomas seemed to have oozing out of every surface of him, and failing miserably.

Fy walked away, once again trying to mimick Thomas walk, and once again, failing miserably and made people stare and wonder what jinx he was under.

He sat down a few feet away from them and picked up his fork, stabbing at his roast beef and potatoes.

He glanced over at them, and his heart fell even more when he saw Astoria laughing at something Thomas had just said.

"They look perfect together," he thought bitterly.

Each with pale skin and dark features, a sort of rebellion laid with each of them, both clearly wealthy, and nearly flawless faces.

"And both pure bloods," he added with a sigh, looking down at the table, no longer feeling hungry, wishing now more then anything he never worked up the courage to talk to her.

I wrote it and even _I_ feel bad for little Fyro. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I own no one.

A/N Check out my profile. I got like a wikipedia thing started on this series. Yes, this will turn into a little series.

"Neville, Neville... Neville!"

Neville shook his head and looked at who had called him.

"What's wrong?" he asked Hannah as she held one year old Alice in her hands.

She huffed and shook her head. "I've asked you that same question for the past two hours, and all I've gotten is silence. Will you please tell em what's wrong with you? I'm scared, Neville."

Neville sighed and sat down at their kitchen table, absent mindly playing with his wand, making the coffee in his cup swirl.

"We got a new student yesterday," he muttered.

"Well I would hope so. It was the new term, after all," she joked, smiling his favorite crooked smile.

But instead of laughing, he simply looked up at her, his eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance, and the smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, sitting next to him.

"Anyway," he continued, looking back down at the floor. "She's a Slytherin, and guess who her mother is?"

Hannah gasped and placed Alice on the ground, who looked up at her mother and father in confusion. "You don't mean... she had a child? A child she got to raise?"

Neville nodded, a look of disgust on his face. "Her names Astoria Rodolphus Lestrange, and she is exactly the same as her mother."

Neville, come on," Hannah said, a small scolding tone to her voice. "She's only eleven. How dangerous can she really be?"

"As dangerous as her cunt of a mother is."

"Don't swear around her!" Hannah hissed, picking up Alice and covering her ears. "She'll pick up bad habits!"

Neville groaned and stood up, shaking his head. "Never mind. I knew you wouldn't understand."

He began to walk to the fireplace where he would floor back to his office.

"Neville, stop!" Hannah cried, walking over to him. "I do understand why you may dislike her. I mean, look at what Bellatrix did. But Astoria didn't do anything to you or your parents."

"She hates me, Hannah. She hates me just as much as her mother does."

"Well yeah. Are you gonna teach Alice to love and respect Astoria and Bellatrix, are you going to teach them to hate them as much as you do?"

"That's different," he mumbled, "I have a reason to hate her. She made my parents insane. The only reason she hates me is because she was caught before she had a chance to finish the job."

"Bellatrix is a cold heartless you-know-what, everyone who has an ounce of brains in their head knows she's evil. But just because she is doesn't mean her daughter is."

Neville sighed and decided it was easier to agree then it would be to argue.

He loved Hannah to death, he would die for her in a heart beat and not think twice about it. But she didn't understand the hate he felt for Bella and Astoria, nor the hate she and Astoria had for him. She was a picture perfect Hufflepuff, believing the best in everyone, and thought everyone was as loyal and as fair as she was.

"You're right," he said, and Hannah simply sighed, knowing he just wanted to stop the inevitable fight. "I gotta get back to the school and get some sleep. My first NEWT class tomorrow. I love you, Hannah."

Neville took her in his arms and kissed her softly, running a hand through her dark red hair.

When they released it, a small grin was on Hannah's lips. "I love you too, Neville."

He smiled at her before walking over to the fireplace and throwing in a small handful of Floor powder and stepped into the green flames.

"Neville Longbottoms office!" he shouted, and in a whirl wind of flames, he was at his office in less then a second.

He touched down in his fireplace and walked out of the grate, shaking his robes free of dust and ash.

He was about to put out the fire for the night before there was a knock at his door.

Neville raced over and opened it, surprised to find professor McGonnigall there.

"Professor Mcgonnigall. What are you doing here?"

"I've told you, Neville. We're colleagues now, call me Minerva. But may I please come in?"

Neville moved out of the way of the door. "Please do."

Mcgonnigall walked in and Neville shut the door behind her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, offering her a seat next to the still burning fireplace.

"I didn't see you at dinner," she said casually, but Neville knew she didn't make private house calls unless it was something serious.

"I had dinner with Hannah. Did something happen?"

Mcgonnigall looked at him, and he suddenly felt eleven years old again, getting scolded for sneaking out in the middle of the night.

"Not at dinner, no. But something happened earlier today, didn't it?"

Neville got up from the chair and began walking around the tiny office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Minerva," he lied, trying to cover up the fact he was shaking.

She stood up and faced him, over shadowing him several feet. "I think you do, Neville." Her voice was cold, unforgiving. "Did you or did you not count Astoria Lestrange late when she was three seconds late and give her a detention and take points for being late?"

"Wouldn't you have?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"You know the rule of thumb for Herboligy, Neville. Three minutes to get there from the castle, five for the first few weeks. Was she the last one to arrive?"

Neville didn't answer that particular question. Instead he stared down at the ground, wishing with all his might he could disappear.

"I take that as a no," she said, her voice becoming sharper. "And did you also insult her mother? Calling her a cold blooded murdering... well, you know what I'm about to say."

"She insulted my parents first!" he retorted, knowing it was a weak agreement even as it left his mouth.

"She's an eleven year old with a death eater for a mother! Did you think that she was going to be the model student? And also, I doubt that if you had showed her the tiniest bit of respect, much less pulled your wand on her, she would have even mentioned your parents!"

"I have every right to defend myself. She tried to pull as well, I was just quicker."

"You provoked her."

"She deserved it."

"She's an eleven year old girl, and you abused your power as a teacher!"

Neville opened his mouth to argue back, but kept his mouth shut, holding back a retort.

"And what's worse," McGonnigall continued. "Is that she wrote to Bellatrix and told her exactly what happened, who came to the school to look for you, by the way! It's only by the good grace of god you decided to dine with Hannah tonight and that you aren't lying dead in your office!"

Nevilles eyes widened, his mouth falling almost to the floor. "Sh.. she was here? Looking for me?"

McGonnigall nodded, her eyes cold. "Yes. She's very upset, Neville. I truly don't think that she'll stop looking for you. Not to mention if she gets another letter from Astoria saying you were being unusually cruel to her... I don't really think she would care about going back to Azkiban if it meant killing you."

Neville scoffed. "Please. Like that horrid bitch would get sent back there. The 'hero of the wizarding world' and what not. It's pathetic!" he spat. "She's an insane murdering whore who deserves to be locked up, not be praised like some kind of god."

"She ended You Know Who's life!" McGonnigall shouted. "Did you really think the wizarding world would have stood for it if she was hauled off to prison the next day?"

"Half of the wizarding world has been affected by her! She's killed god knows how many people, tortured a thousand times more!" Tears shone in the young wizards eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away. "Not to mention we both know the death was on accident!"

Mcgonnigall shook her head. " I don't believe that. Not after what Hermione-"

"She was cursed! She didn't know what she was saying when she testified about Bellatrix!"

McGonnigall took a step closer to Neville, shaking her head. "You want to know what your problem is, Neville? You are so determined to see bad in her and her family, that the mere thought of her not doing something evil... completley sickens you."

"You're damn right!"

Neville stormed away from her, going over to his stand and picking up the picture of his parents, the day they had both become Aurors. "And here is why! She destroyed them, Minerva! She ruined mine and my parents lives! They don't know me, they don't recognize me, they know NOTHING!"

He chucked the frame as hard as he could against the wall, making it shatter into a thousand pieces. He fell to the floor, his breathing unsteady. "What am I gonna tell Alice when she asks about her grandparents? About why the person who hurt them isn't in prison? That because she did one good deed, it erases the thousand horrible ones she did?"

McGonnigall slowly walked over to him and bent down beside him.

"That one good deed saved millions of wizards and muggles, saved our world from being taken over, saved a young boy, one of your friends, from having to commit murder, saved a young girl, another one of your friends and now your collage, from being murdered. I'm not sure, maybe a good deed that huge will erase the bad ones, maybe it won't. But I do know this. That little girl, Astoria... she did nothing to you or your parents. You have every right to hate Bellatrix, I will not begrudge you of that, because I can say she hates you just as much as you her. But leave Astoria alone. She has done nothing to you."

"Why should she get to be happy with that bitch when I never got to know my parents? I never got to be raised, or helped, or anything. I have never seen them outside of that stupid hospital, and Astoria gets to see Bellatrix every day, gets to be told everyday that she loves her. I never heard that from my parents... not once."

"So you hate Astoria for something that Bellatrix did to you? It's not fair, Neville."

Neville scoffed and looked up at her. "Fair? Don't talk to me about fair, Minerva. You don't even understand the meaning of that word."

"Neville-"

"Just get out," he whispered, turning away from her once more.

"Neville, please listen to-"

"Get out!" Neville screamed, standing up, pointing to the door. "Go! Get out of my office!"

McGonnigall sighed before she nodded and walked to the doorway, pausing a moment.

"Think about what I said, Neville," she whispered before she left, closing the door behind her.

Neville let out a sob, but placed his hand over his mouth, determined to muffle them.

"No!" he told himself. "You do not cry over her! That bitch will not make you cry!"

He took several deep breaths that seemed to help calm his nerves. Neville walked over to where the frame had shattered and picked up the picture and looked down at it. It was his mother and father on the day they had become aurors, looking at the camera looking the most professional he'd ever see, stiffening there collars and looking at the cameras as if to say 'you mess with us, you'll get what's coming to you'. They both looked so proud, so dignified. Unlike anything he had ever seen in real life.

He ran a finger over the photo, a tear slowly falling down his face and onto the photo.

"I'll make you proud," he whispered. "I promise."

Neville kissed the photograph and folded it up and placed it in his pocket, and pulled out his wand from his other pocket and gripped it so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

"I'll make you proud."

He walked over to the fireplace and picked up the floo powder and threw it into the flames, his heart pounding against his chest, his breathing unsteady, his mind racing a thousand miles a second as he slowly stepped into the green fire, saying the words he never though he would hear himself say in a million years.

"Lestrange Manor!" and in a flash of green flames, he was gone.

So the plot thickens.

Review and I shall update.


	9. Chapter 9

I own no one

Bella and Rodolphus collapsed into their common room arm chairs, laughing outrageously.

"Did you, did you see his face?" Bella managed to breathe through her laughter. "I thought he was gonna puke when he saw all those tentacles!"

"I thought I was! Where on earth did you learn that spell, Bella?"

A smug grin over took her face. "That's mine to know only."

"Come on," he begged, flashing his brilliant smile at her that got most girls to swoon, "tell me."

Bella shook her head. "Nope. And don't think that stupid little smile is gonna get me to say anything either."

"Stupid? I'll have you know that smile, along with this oh so perfect face and amazing body has gotten me many, many things I've wanted by many, many different girls."

"Please," she snorted, "only immature girls who don't realize what you really are underneath all of that fall for that. But I, who has been your best friend for five years, see and know the nerd you are beneath the facade."

"You should talk! How many guys have you dated in the five years you've been here?"

"Dated or slept with? There's a big difference," she said with a smirk, knowing how much it annoyed him to hear about her sex life.

"Whichever," he mumbled. "But back to my point. How many have you told you needed to sleep with a night light until you were ten, and despite your hatred of all things muggles, you have every word to 'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' memorized?"

"Well whatever," she snapped, a fake scowl on her face. "The point is, is that your pick up comments are lame, and it's only your face that gets you the girls."

"So you really think all the guys who talk to you are interested in your point of view on the Animagi/Shape Shifter relation act? Face it, Bella, boys want one thing from you. Fortunately for you, I tend to think of you in higher regard then the other boys here, and I have never used my charm on you, otherwise you would have fallen for me in an instant."

"You have," she reminded him with a smirk. "Your third year, my first, you snuck me into Hogsmeade and told me, 'your eyes are as silky as the smoothest velvet, and your hair is- oh wait! that's not how it was supposed to go. Let me try again!'," she mocked, letting out a giggle at Rodolphus's sad attempt to ask her out.

He shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "I was young, inexperienced. I'm now four years older-"

"And still telling girls their eyes are smooth as velvet. Only now you got a face that'll distract them from your lame ass comments."

He stood up and walked over to her, leaning in so that their lips are an inch apart, his eyes boring into hers.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever encountered," he breathed, his voice slightly husky, "no single thing could compare to your everlasting beauty. I want to be with you until the end of time, giving you night after night of the most amazing and powerful passion a woman like you could ever deserve."

Rodolphus reached in and softly blew on her neck, his lips so close to her, if he had moved in just a hair, they would have made contact.

he pulled back and stood up, crossing his arms, the smuggest smile to ever cross a mans lips was on his face.

Bella was silent for a moment, her breathing labored, her hand running over where he had nearly kissed her neck.

"Lame ass comments, huh?" he chuckled, "now tell me if we weren't best friends, we wouldn't be rolling around on the floor right now?"

Bella stood up and walked over to him, looking up at him as he looked down at her.

"I will admit," she said, her voice slightly shaking, "that was good."

He chuckled and turned away, not seeing the wicked smile that had shown on her face.

"But I can do better!"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him down on the ground, and she inwardly thanked him for going along with it, knowing he could have easily taken her down.

She pinned his arms over his head and straddled him.

"I want you," she moaned, "I need you to touch me all over my body!" Her breathing began to get heavier as she ran her hands over his chest. "I want to kiss every inch of you! I need you more then I have ever needed anything! I want you to do things to me that no man ever has before! Oh god, fuck me, Rodolphus!" she groaned loudly, throwing her hair back before kissing him full on the lips.

She began to pull back, but was surprised when he kissed her back, his hands running through her hair, gently tugging on it.

With a start, he flipped her over and kissed her more hungrily, and to her surprise, she found herself kissing him back.

He pulled away and sat up, quickly stripped himself of his shirt, throwing it to the other side of the room.

Bella pulled him back, their lips crashing together, their tongues battling.

The two wizards sat up, and Bella ripped off her robe, throwing it to the side, along with her sweater, leaving her in nothing but her white blouse.

Rodolphus pushed her back down and climbed on top of her, Bella wrapping her legs around his waist as he hiked her skirt up and pulled her panties down, chuckling softly as he rubbed his hand over her bare skin.

"Do I make you wet?" he whispered in her ear, gently biting it.

"Yes!" Bella panted, rubbing up against him, the thin blouses the only thing keeping them from having skin on skin contact..

Rodolphus pulled away once more. His mouth moved from her lips, to her jaw line, to the hollow of her throat, gently suckling on it.

"Bella," he moaned, running his hands over her chest, the other moving to undo his pants.

And with her best friend in the world whispering her name like that, like how the other boys had, boys she had cared nothing about, who didn't give two shits about her either, Bella was brought back to reality in a thump.

"Rodolphus, stop," she said, hating the words as they left her mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hands beginning to hastily unbutton her blouse.

Bella placed her hands on his, and he looked away from her body and instead looked into her eyes, his honey brown eyes narrowed in confusion.

"We can't," she whispered. "We're best friends. Do you know how awkward it would be after?"

"Who says this has to be a one night thing?" he asked softly, moving the hair from her face. "I don't mean like, having you on as a permanent booty call or something like that. But why don't we go out? We both know each other inside and out, almost everyone thinks we're together, I think what happened right then proves we're at least somewhat attracted to each other. So do you want to go out with me? Like boyfriend and girlfriend out?"

Bella sighed and sat up, Rodolphus getting off of her and the two sat side by side. "I'm sorry but no. I don't want to take the chance to lose my best friend. I love you, Rodolphus, but not like that. I mean what if it doesn't work out between us? We both know that the whole, 'lets stay friends,' thing never works out. We've both used it on other people too many times to count. Why ruin a great thing for something that might not work out? I mean we both know what happened right then. We both got caught up in the moment, but that's it. Can you imagine what tomorrow would be like if we had actually had sex?"

"It'll be really hot, passionate fiery sex though," Rodolphus sighed, the look on his face told her that he had accepted his words however.

"Oh come on," Bella said, smiling at the handsome seventeen year old, making a move to hug him around the neck, but when she saw that his broom stick was still in the air, she thought that it would be better not to touch him right then. "It's Friday night, and Hogsmeade is just a quick broom ride away. I'll buy you a fire whisky."

"Fine," he grumbled before he grinned, running a hand through his light brown locks. "But we get to take my Nimbus 1000!"

Bella groaned, already dreading the speed his top of the line broom produced but nodded none the less. Rodolphus's smile grew, meeting his eyes before he grabbed her hand and stood up, helping her up as well.

"Go get dressed, and meet me back down here!" he said before hurrying up to his room to get dressed out of his uniform, Bella doing the same.

She ran to her chest and pulled out a light green tunic, a pair of jeans that showed off her curvaceous body, and a pair of black stilettos. She grabbed her purse and raced down once again where Rodolphus was waiting in a tight black T-shirt showing off his muscular chest with his own jeans, though they were loose and bulky, and a pair of black and white sneakers, his tall broomstick in his hands.

"You ready?" he asked, mounting the broom, hovering a few inches off the ground.

Bella nodded, took a deep breath and climbed on the broom stick, holding Rodolphus around the waist tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Rodolphus kicked off from the stone floor and quickly zoomed around the common room, speeding much faster then Bella liked.

She groaned and closed her eyes and Rodolphus laughed, but ultimately slowed down as he pulled up to the window and unlocked it with a flick of his wand.

"Slow?" he asked, an understanding smile on his face.

Bella nodded and Rodolphus chuckled before they flew, slowly, out of the common room and into the night.

Bella awoke with a small cry, startled by the tears in her eyes. She wiped them quickly and then sat up on her bed, sighing heavily.

Bella groaned in disgust when she felt the aftermath of the dream in her panties, hating herself for her dead husband turning her on.

She looked down at the pillow beside her and she reached down and snatched it and held it close to her chest, inhaling the scent from it, his scent.

As she inhaled deeper, the tears flooded back once more.

"I miss you," she muttered, lying back down on the bed, holding the pillow closer.

She closed her eyes, but found that sleep would not come back easily for her. Bella grabbed her black fleece robe from the head board and wrapped it tightly around her as she got up from the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

She grabbed a mug from her open cabinet, as well as the pot of hot coffee and a bottle of fire whisky she kept in the cupboard and poured them both into the mug.

As she slowly stirred the drink with a spoon, her mind flooded back to the dream, and she let out a sad chuckle.

"And four years later, we were married and doing that activity at least once a week," she muttered, taking a drink of her coffee, the alcohol burning her throat.

She put the cup down and let out a sigh, the dream playing over and over in her head.

They never mentioned the night they almost had sex in the common room to anyone, not even to each other that night as they stayed out and became plastered.

Neither wanted to be married to one another. Of course the idea of sex and them becoming a couple was always there. They were both exceptionally good looking, same social status, same blood type, same ideals... they seemed perfect for one another. And they had both told each other they thought the other one was hot.

But Bella was too afraid of losing him as a friend, saw what happened when forced couples grew up, her parents and aunt and uncle were perfect examples. Both hated each other, and Bella never wanted to hate or regret Rodolphus. Which is why she had protested when her parents had decided it was him she would be getting married to. She had wanted him in her wedding as her best man, not as her groom.

Bella sighed again as she took another sip of her coffee, tears once again in her eyes. "Now what I wouldn't give to have him back," she muttered.

She drained the mug and set it down, the alcohol already searving it's purpose of helping her become tired once more.

Bella was about to put the cup in the sink before she heard something from her living room, a loud whoosh, like someone coming in from the floo network.

"Shit," she muttered, realizing that she didn't grab her wand when she came down here.

She instead grabbed a large carving knife and slowly walked to the living room, the knife in front of her.

"Whose there?" She yelled, brandishing the knife. "Show yourself, and I may consider taking pity on you for breaking into a member of the ancient and most noble house of Blacks home!"

Bella glanced around the living room, seeing nothing but green ashes in the fire place, a sure tell sign that someone had just flooed in.

She was about to go over to examine it before the lights went off, and she was thrown into total darkness.

Bella bit back a scream and instead let out her cold, unforgiving signature cackle, praying it masked her fear. "Do you think that shutting my lights off will help you any? I have fought and killed in the dark before, stranger, and I will not hesitate to do so again!" She chuckled as she looked around, trying to force her eyes to adjust to the darkness to see anything. "Or maybe I won't kill you, not just yet anyway. Perhaps I'll torture you first, making you experience the most unbearable and un imagative pain you will ever be in, and have you begging for death to find you, which I can promise you if you do not leave right now, will not came at all fast. I don't know who you think you're messing with, but I can assure you, I have absolutely not one qualm about using crucio against you!"

"Nor will I!" the voice shouted from directly behind her, and before Bella could even turn around or acknowledge who it was, the voice yelled once more. "Crucio!"

She fell to the floor, screaming in pain, throwing the knife, her only defense, several feet away.

It only lasted a few seconds before it was done, and she bit back a sob, her breaths heaving.

"Oh don't worry, Lestrange," the voice growled, and she could hear him circling her. "That was only the beginning."

A sharp pain connected with her chest, like her assailant had kicked her, and she let out a gasp of pain, clutching her chest as she rolled over.

The same pain connected with her stomach and she let out a cry of pain again.

"Murderer!" he snarled, and the man was walking again. "Bitch! Stupid, disgusting, whore!"

He let out a loud yell before he stomped on her midsection as hard as he could, and Bella let out a scream of pain this time, as well as a sob.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she demanded herself, forcing herself to calm down.

"You're really going to fight a defenseless woman in the dark? Not much glory in that win, is it?" she gasped, trying to place the voice. "Turn on the lights and let us fight fair."

"Trust me, Lestrange," the man growled. "Seeing you in pain, oh yes I can see you, is well worth not fighting fair. Crucio!"

She screamed again, thrashing her body on the ground beneath her, a thousand white hot knifes cutting every inch of skin.

"Rodolphus!" she screamed for her dead lover. "Help me!"

Her attacker chuckled and pulled the spell from her, as she laid there sobbing, curled into a little ball.

"He's dead. Voldemort killed him, just like you basically killed my parents."

Bella could barley make out the mans words as he was suddenly on top of her, pinning her arms down.

"Let go of me" she screamed, fighting against him. "Help me!"

A wand was placed at her throat, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Shut up," he growled. "Shut the hell up, you useless, murdering cunt!"

His fist connected with her face, and she let out a cry of pain as she continued to fight the man.

He finally stopped hitting her, although he continued to hold her arms down. "I'm going to make you just like them," he whispered, his face right next to her ear. "Your precious Astoria will have the exact same life as I did. A parent whose alive, who they love, who doesn't know them, who is nothing but a lump of clay."

"Get off me!" Bella shrieked, trying to get out from under the unknown man, her panic mounting as he began to untie her robe.

A loud crash echoed from the room, followed by even louder shouts, and her attacker was pulled off of her.

Bella quickly stood up and raced over to the doorway, flicking on the lights, and gasped in both anger and shock when she saw what was happening in her living room.

Neville Longbottom was struggling against Larvio, his wand laid on the floor, forgotten.

Larvio pushed him away, but didn't even bother to raise his fists to get in one good hit. He threw his entire body weight into his leap, sending Neville hurtling to the ground.

Neville flipped the elf over, hitting him several times before Larvio hit him square in the face. Bella noticed that Larvios eyes were shut tightly.

Larvio kicked him in the leg before he twisted themselves around so that he was on top of him. He placed his hands around Nevilles throat and squeezed.

"I am over three thousand years old, filth" he growled. "Do you think you will be the first or last human I will kill?"

"Get! Off! Me!" Neville gasped, trying to pry Larvios hands away from him.

"Sound like a familiar request, human?" Larvio asked, his voice cold and unforgiving.

Neville gasped for breath, his face slowly turning blue, and Larvio released him and sat up, his eyes still firmly clamped shut.

Bella raced over and picked up the wand.

"Get off him," she growled to Larvio. I don't want you in the way when I kill him!"

Larvio stood up and faced her, and opened his eyes, and before she had a chance to turn away or to shut them, she was drawn in once more.

"Put the wand down, Bellatrix," he said softly.

"Please?" she begged as mildly and as softly as she could, letting out a sob not of pleading, but of embarrassment and resentment towards herself that she was denying him this request.

"Put it down," he told her once more.

She put it down at once, letting out a sob. "I'm sorry I denied you! Please forgive me!"

Neville looked between Bella and Larvio, a slow smile growing.

"Go kill yourself," he said, not fully realizing what was going on.

Bella ignored him, and Larvio did as well, and Neville growled in frustration before running up to grab the wand, but Larvio swiped it before he did.

"Make a move towards this wand," Larvio growled, "and I will make you do that same thing you just told her to do!"

Bella looked from Larvio to Neville, glaring daggers at the person who was making her master become angry.

Larvio looked back into her eyes, and she again, looked eagerly back, and she let out a scream of frustration when she realized what had happened.

"I told you never to do that to me again!" she shrieked, staring at the wand, knowing it did not good to go for it, knowing he would dazzle her the moment she stepped towards the wand.

"I knew you would resent yourself for killing this man in the morning," he said, not realizing how wrong that statement was.

Bella let out a scream of laughter. "I have wanted to kill that little, disgusting bastard for over twenty years! To kill him would be a blessing on this earth, I assure you!"

"I can say the same thing, you horrid bitch" Neville growled.

"Go to hell, you ugly fat bastard!"

"Take that back right now!" Larvio ordered, feeling as if he were trying to calm two children.

But they both ignored him and instead Bella and Neville began to storm up to one another, but Larvio put a hand in front of each of them.

"Bellatrix, you know I can stop you," he whispered, "and I know your ultimate dislike for that, but I will if I have to."

"Why not dazzle him into slicing his own throat?" she yelled, trying to get around him, "do the whole world a favor!"

"I could say the same thing about you!" Neville shouted, also trying to get to her.

"I wish I could," he whispered only to Bella. "Now," he spoke louder, looking from Neville to Bella. "It seems that you both harbor strong feelings of hatred towards one another."

"Hatred is putting it gently!" Bella shouted. "He sent me to jail for fourteen years!"

"You tortured my parents!" Neville yelled at her.

"They deserved it!"

"You liar!"

"Yell at me one more times, and you'll have wished I treated you like I did your useless parents," Bella growled.

Larvio looked from Bella to Neville , his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What exactly did you do, Bellatrix?"

"Because of her my own parents don't even recognize me!" tears began to fill Nevilles eyes. "Do you know what it's like knowing your own parents don't know your own name? Or have never said I loved you to you? Or hugged you, or talked to you at all?"

"Oh shut up," Bella grumbled rolling her eyes. "My mommy and daddy never told me they loved me, they don't know me, wah wah. You're lucky I even let them survive!"

"They didn't know anything about his disappearance, and you still tortured them!"

"They were the most gifted, if you could call them that, aurors of the times. I thought they knew where the dark lord disappeared too."

"But you knew that they didn't! Yet you still tortured them!"

She shrugged, "can't a girl make one mistake?"

With a loud, angry cry, Neville pushed Larvio out of the way, but Larvio held him back.

"Stop!" he ordered, but Neville was in no mood to listen to anyone.

"No, let him go," Bella sneered,"let's see the little blood traitor try to take me on! You're parents tried to fight me and you've seen what's happened to them."

"Calm down!" Larvio yelled once more, as Neville tried even harder to get at her. He wrenched out of his hold and pushed him away hard, grabbing his wand from his grasp.

"Go to hell!" he roared, holding his wand at the ready.

"Hell's going to be a blessing compared to what you're going to go through, blood traitor!" Bella screamed, ready to tackle him, hating himself for not having her wand.

"Both of you calm down!" Larvio snapped, getting up from the floor, getting in between the two once more. But it did no good, both looked determined to try to kill the other one.

"You don't get it do you?" Neville shouted. "Do you know what it's like to be a victim of some cruel bastard, only to have everyone think that person is a hero!

"Yes I do, actually!" Bella yelled at him. "I know exactly how that feels, believe it or not!"

Neville let out a loud, humorless laugh. "Please! When the hell have you ever been a victim? You create victims, Lestrange! When has anyone ever done something to you?"

"You really wanna know? Fine! Your father not only raped and torture me to get information on some stupid case, but was awarded Order of Merlin for it!"

Neville took several steps back, his eyes no longer narrowed in hatred, but instead wide and confused. Larvio stood motionless, unable to even form words on her outbursts.

Neville shook his head. "No. You're a liar!"

"Why do you think I would make that up?" she snapped, before a cruel smile appeared on her face. "Aww, Wittle Neville doesn't like hearing big bad Bellatrix say mean things about his daddy," she cooed in her baby voice she knew irritated her victims.

"Shut up!" he roared, launching at her, Larvio holding him back once more. "My father never-"

"What? Your father never what, Longbottom? You really think I lost that much control that day? Yeah I was angry and thought they knew answers, but I wanted to make that bastard pay for what he did to me. Why do you think your mother can at least get up and walk around, when he can't even move?"

"Shut up!" he screamed again, letting out a sob. "Just shut the hell up! I'll kill you! I swear to god I'll kill you!"

"Please! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here right now!" she snapped.

"You were caught before you had a chance to go to that extent on me!" he shouted, still trying to get out of Larvios hold. "That's why I'm not like them!"

"Wrong again on both counts, Longbottom! I wasn't caught at your house, I was caught at mine. I never even laid a hand on you because you were an innocent pure blood child, and I didn't want to hurt you! But I must tell you, I sincerely, sincerely regret that decision now!"

Neville stopped fighting against Larvio, looking at Bella with wide, eyes. "You what?"

"I never touched you. Your mother brought you home, and I made her put you down while I pried information from them, but not once did I curse you. I should have, but decided against it. How do you think they knew it was me? They extracted your memories and saw exactly what happened."

Neville tried to get his mind wrapped around what she had said, too confused to clearly understand her words. "You... you never cursed me?"

"Not once."

Neville shook his head, his eyes narrowed in hatred once more. "You're a liar!"

He ran towards her, but once again was held back by Larvio.

"I can make her tell the truth," Larvio whispered softly. "Force her to tell you what really happened if that's what you need."

"I know exactly what happened!" Neville snapped, still trying to get to her. "She's a liar and a murderer. She lost control, and is looking for someone to blame! And my father, a very respected member of the wizarding community is her scape goat! Get off me!"

He yanked away from Larvios hold, snatching his wand from his hold, and Larvio rushed over to Bella, standing in front of her.

Neville stalked to the fire place, grabbing a handful of powder from the mantle, throwing them into the fireplace.

He turned back to Bella, both glaring daggers at one another, words not describing how much hatred was passing between them. "I swear I'll make you pay, Lestrange," he told her his voice wet with tears. "I swear on my life I will make you suffer like you made my parents suffered!"

"Try it, filth! Day or night, I'll be ready!"

Neville took a step towards her, but when Larvio let out a soft growl, he thought better of it.

He took a step into the fireplace and with a final snarl at Bella, he shouted. "Neville Longbottoms office!" and he was gone once more.

Bella sighed before she ran a hand through her untamed hair.

"Are you alright, Bellatrix?" Larvio asked, his voice soft and understanding.

"I'm fine," she answered, her voice slightly shaking. "He just cursed me a bit, but other then that... How in the name of Merlin did you find me though, much less know I was in trouble?"

"I told you, Bellatrix, in the elvish world, I own you. That means I am responsible for helping and protecting you. That is why I kept my eyes shut while I was fighting him. I was too worried I would have to do protect and watch over him as well as you. Believe me, owning two enemy wizards is not the easiest move. But me and you now share a bond, as I do all my other humans."

"How many humans do you... share a bond with?"

"In the course of my life, I have owned two thousand, three hundred, and sixty seven humans. The ones that are alive today; eleven. Seven are muggles who do not realize what I am or what happened to them, three are too old to remember, and the other is-"

"Me, yeah I know," Bella muttered, although she found hating his gift was a lot harder now that it had saved her. "But I still don't understand how you heard me, or got to me so fast."

Larvio continued as if she had not spoken. "When I looked into your eyes that first time, we became connected in a way you can not imagine. I now not only know every single thing about you and your personality, but physically we are connected as well. I can hear, see, smell, and feel every single thing you do."

Bella looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Every feeling I have, you know and experience as well? Like, it I was sad, you would feel sad as well?"

"Not mentally, only physically. It's like twins who get hurt, and the other one feels the pain."

"So If I was to slap myself in the face..."

Larvio chuckled before he smirked at her. "I can tune it out, fortunately."

"So why didn't you tonight? Why did you come to me tonight? Why wasn't I tuned out of your system?"

"If the feelings are so strong, then I will see them no matter what."

"You said it was physical, so how can one touch, or sight, or sound be stronger then another?"

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful, it stuck with you for life, or heard a poem so amazingly satisfying to the ear, you remember it until your dying day? Or have you ever experienced a touch so frightening, it stuck with you for life?"

Bellas mind flashed back to Frank Longbottoms hand running over her body, but she shook the thoughts away.

"So tonight..."

"When he cursed you, I felt the pain. I came running. Just like earlier, when you inhaled the scent from someone pillow, it was incredibly strong. Whose scent was that, by the way?"

"My husbands," she muttered.

"Where is he now?"

Bella sighed, and began to play with her curls, holding back her tears. "He died eleven years ago last May."

Larvio looked down at the carpet. "I'm sorry, Bellatrix. For a human, a loss is so terrible to witness, they have such short lives, and they grow such tight bonds to others they love. For an elf, we see so many humans die everyday, we're almost numb to it."

"Well sorry I can't be as unemotionally attached to my husband as you are to the ones you love!" she snapped, and Larvio nodded in understanding.

"I apologize, Bellatrix. I didn't realize your husband is such an issue for you."

"Well now you do, however," she growled, continuing to glower at him, "that still doesn't explain how you got to me so fast. You told me elves can't apparate."

"We can't. However the speeds we are capable of reaching when our humans are in trouble is... unimaginable."

"So are you amazingly fast all the time or-"

"Only when we want to be. Most of the time, elves are content with the average human speed."

Bella chuckled humorlessly and shook her head before she sat down on the couch, Larvio following suit.

"So you're immortal-"

"I am not immortal. I was born through conception, I grow older, and I will eventually pass away."

"Yeah in about a million years!"

"Actually only about 100,00 years, and I can become hurt as well as a human. If someone were to stick a knife into me, I would bleed just as fast and as much as you."

"Well whatever. You'll still outlive me, my daughter, my grand daughter, and about a hundred of my generations. You're super fast, you feel every physical thing I do, and no matter whether I sit stand, climb or burrow, you'll always be eye to eye with me, and you can make anyone do whatever you want them to do with just a look in their eye. Any other super hero abilities you want to let me in on?"

"We can see and hear things other humans can not. I have also thousands of years developing and practicing the elvish medical arts. If that counts for something in your book."

"I guess it'll have to. You did make my arm feel better," she muttered, rubbing her arm absent mindly with her hand.

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Larvio spoke, quiet and cautious. "Tell me about that man who was here tonight. Why do you two hate one another with such a strong passion?"

"I was telling the truth before. His father raped me and got a medal for it. I attacked his parents, and when I spared his life, they used his memories against me in court. He thinks of his parents as shining gods, and me as the cruel, heartless bitch who screwed them up so much." She chuckled cruelly. "They don't even recognize him anymore, the little freaks."

Larvio looked down at the ground before looking back up at her. "I am sorry, Bellatrix, that that mans father hurt you, and he tried to hurt you tonight. No one deserves what happened to you."

She shrugged, trying to play it off as no big thing. "It's fine. I got my revenge against them."

"Then what was he saying about you wanting information?"

"They were the best aurors of our time. I thought they had information on where The Dark Lord was hiding."

"Did they?"

Bella shook her head. "No, they were just as confused as the rest of us, happy he was gone, but confused," she muttered in disgust, hating herself for missing him even after all he did to her.

Larvio nodded. "I remembered when news of that reached our ears. We were all so thrilled, so full of joy that he had gone."

"Yeah well, some of us think he had the right idea about traitors and mud bloods and still do," she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him in anger for talking about Voldemort. "If it wasn't for the fact he threatened my daughter, I would be ruling beside him now instead of talking to some tree hugging elf!"

Larvio ignored her cheap insult and continued. "I know your beliefs, Bellatrix. That does not mean that I agree with them. You believe in only one kind of species is worth living, all others should be gone. Even creatures such as myself and my family do not deserve a place on this earth. How can you believe that about such a large group of people?"

"Because it's true," she said dryly.

Larvio bowed his head and shook it in disgust before he looked back up at her, and Bella was almost frightened to see that he was angry, but she wouldn't recant.

Bella had heard the facade from blood traitors and half bloods and mud bloods over and over for too long, and no way was some tree hugger thing that wasn't even human much less a wizard going to tell her what was right or wrong, even if he did save her twice.

"Good bye, Bellatrix," he told her dryly before he ran out of the room so fast, Bella almost missed him completley.

Bella sighed as the silence filled up her house once more.

"Terrific," she muttered as she walked over to the counter, grabbing the bottle of Fire Whiskey and taking a long drink of it, downing half of the bottle in one gulp.

"I'm alone," she thought bitterly. "My daughter hates me, I was almost attacked by a little insignificant bastard I hate more then life itself, I told him that I saved him and what his father did to me, had to be saved by a tree hugging freak that isn't even a human, my husbands dead, and I'm almost out of Fire Whiskey."

She took another swig from it and sighed once more. "Correction. I'm out of Fire Whiskey."

Bella slammed the empty bottle down and groaned as she began to feel a bit woozy.

She made her way to her liquor cabinet and opened it, pulling out the first bottle she could reach, yanked the top off, didn't even bother to read the label, and downed it, the liquid burning her throat the entire way down.

"Shit," she slurred as she stood up, and had to grab the top of the counter to keep herself from falling over.

Bella shook her head and managed to maneuver her way over to her couch, and fell on it, her face slamming on the arm.

"I hate my life," she growled as she managed to look up from the arm and her eyes caught a glimpse of the picture on the stand.

She reached up and took and looked at it for a moment, tears filling her eyes.

It was the picture of Bella and Rodolphus at the Graduation dance.

She traced her fingers over his face, tears falling on the smooth, clear glass, before she glared at it.

"Bastard!" she shrieked, throwing the picture against the wall, the frame shattering.

She let out a sob and got up form the couch much too quick and fell over, her face slamming into the carpet.

Bella crawled over to the picture and picked up the large photo, now slightly ripped from the glass.

"I hate you!" she screamed at the photo as if the two moving teenage wizards could hear her. "I hate you!" Why did you leave me? Why? You were supposed to protect me! You were supposed to be with me forever!"

Bella let out another sob as she went to rip it in half, but even as drunk as she was, she couldn't let herself, she couldn't let herself get rid of one of the good memories they had, before they even knew about death eaters, back when they were Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange, two teenage best friends who had plans to move to London the moment after Bella graduated, unsure of the future, but wanting to face it together, as opposed to Mr. and Mrs. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, husband and wife, death eaters, and The Dark Lords servants, their dreams dormant and forgotten.

Bella threw down the photo and stood up, clutching onto the lamp stand for support as she managed to make it al the way to her steps, falling over several times.

She looked up at the stairs and groaned before she slowly began to crawl her way up them.

Bella carefully stood up at the top of the steps and made her way into her bedroom, grabbing her wand from her bedside stand, forcing herself not to look at her wedding photo.

"I need my family," she muttered, trying to hold her wand in the air. "I need someone who loves me."

She took a deep breath and held it tighter before in a quiet pop, she was gone.

Bella arrived, surprisingly, at her right destination, not even a eye brow splinched.

She fell to the ground and groaned, the long swirly trip proving too much to a woman who just drank two bottles of alcohol, and she threw up nearly everything in her stomach from the past two days.

"Oh god!" she moaned as she laid down on the cold tile floor, closing her eyes, the monster of a hangover already over taking her.

She heard two sets of footsteps running from somewhere in the house.

"Keep it down!" she ordered the footsteps, although to any other person besides Bella, it merely came out as a loud mumble.

"Hello?" a small voice asked in confusion. "Who are you?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at the two people she had wanted to see more then anyone right at that moment.

"Hi," she told the two small children who looked scared out of their mind, managing a smile before she passed out on the floor, her eyes closing on impact.

The two young children looked at one another before they went over to her.

"Is she dead?" the boy asked his sister, gently kicking Bella and looking at her in confusion when she didn't even flinch.

The girl shook her head. "I think she's alive," the girl said, gently prodding her with her foot, and Bella let out a tiny groan.

The boy looked down at her, and cocked his head in confusion.

"So do we go get daddy?"

"He's visiting mommy at the school, remember?" the girl reminded him as she went over to the sink and filled up a glass of water and poured it on Bella.

Bella awoke with another loud groan and she looked up at them and groaned.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, standing behind his older sister.

Bella could do nothing but moan and flopped her head back on the carpet. "I need an aspirin," she said, her voice muttered by the carpet.

"We're not allowed to touch the medicine cabinet," the girl told her.

"I'm giving you permission," she mumbled, her head pounding so hard she was sure it would explode.

The girl shook her head again. "Only mommy or daddy can."

Bella let out a humorless chuckle as she raised her head to look at the two red heads.

"Well I'm your grandmother, so I give you permission."

Oh a cliffy... kind of. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

I own no one but my own people

Hugo and Rose looked at each other in confusion before they looked back at Bella, who was struggling to remain conscious.

Rose shook her head, her red curls flapping.

"No you're not."

Bella nodded. "Yes I am. I'm your mothers mother."

Rose shook her head once more. "No. Grandma Amiella is mommys mom."

Bella let out a low growl. Her own grandchildren, thought of as nothing more then despicable half bloods.

"Your mother lied to you."

"Mommy doesn't lie!" Hugo cried, astounded that anyone would ever even make that assumption.

Bella tried to sit up, but she groaned and found having her face down in the carpet a much more comfortable and relaxing position.

Rose and Hugo looked at one another once more before they heard someone come through the floo network, followed by small giggling.

"Shh," they heard Hermione whisper. "We need to be quiet. The kids are in bed."

"But you know I love to make you scream." Rons voice rang out, followed by more giggling.

Bella let out a groan of disgust. "Oh get a bloody room!" she yelled.

Rose and Hugo looked at one another in confusion, unsure of what either adult was talking about.

"Who the hell?" Ron snapped before both Ron and Hermione raced into the living room, stopping dead in the doorway.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione breathed, unable to believe that she was in her living room, much less talking to her two children. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She said she's our grandma," Rose informed them.

"And that mommy lied!" Hugo cried, still unable to believe why anyone would even think to say to that.

Ron turned to look at Hermione,. her eyes wide with confusion. "How the hell did she find out about them?"

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet, and looked down at the floor. "She... she showed up at the school today, and I may have let it slip."

Rons eyes widened in anger as he looked from Bella back to Hermione. "You told her! About our children! Hermione, why would you do that?".

"Yell at her again," Bella grumbled from the ground, still unwilling to get up form her current position. "I dare you, blood traitor."

"Oh shut up, you stupid bitch! Go join your no good husband in hell!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled motioning to the children. "Don't use words like that in front of them!"

Ron let out a humorless laugh, throwing his hands up in the air in mock defeat. "Oh yeah! Because that psycho murderer coming in and telling them she's their grandmother is a lot less damaging to their psyche!"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue back when out of the corner of her eye she saw Bella , using the couch for support, aim her wand directly at Ron.

"Look out!" Hermione screamed, pushing Ron down on the floor, just as Bella shouted out the infamous incarnation.

"Crucio!"

Ron could feel the curse soar through his hair, and heard it slam into the wall behind him.

"Daddy!" both Rose and Hugo screamed, running over to him.

Ron at once stood up, blocking both children from Bellas view.

Ron quickly got his wand out and pointed it at her.

"Expe-"

"Protego!" Bella screamed before he had even finished in incarnation, creating a shield so strong, it knocked both Ron and Rose and Hugo of their feet.

Ron got to his feet once more, continuing to block them from her spells.

"Never," she growled, so visibly angry she was shaking, and Ron hated to admit that she frightened him. "Talk about Rodolphus again. Do you understand me, you filthy blood traitor?"

"Bellatrix, calm down," Hermione pleaded, her hands raised, stepping in front of Ron, knowing that Ron was no match for her skill, and certainly no match for her ruthlessness. "He didn't mean it."

Bella let out a cold, unforgiving cackle, and both Hugo and Rose let out a small whimper of fear.

"Don't make excuses for him, Filia."

"That's not her name!" Ron growled.

"Yes it is!" Bella screamed, a wide, crazed look in her eyes, and Ron took several steps back, desperate to not show his fear.

"Her name is Filia Vinco Black-Lestrange, and as much as you hate to admit it, her and your children are members of the Black family!"

"No they're not!" Ron growled, storming up to her, looking a thousand times more braver then he felt. "They're Grangers and Weasleys. None of your families filth is with them!"

Bella took a step towards him, her eyes narrowed in anger.

Ron felt his heart beat quicken, but he stood his ground.

"Your wife is a Black, you blood traitor idiot, so yeah, I would say your children are as well."

"Funny, that's not the name she's always telling others. Maybe hse's ashamed of being a Black. I know I would be disgusted to be a part of a family of filth!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him before she took another step, her wand raised and Hermione raced in front of him.

"Bella, please!" Hermione pleaded. "Just calm down, okay?"

"He insulted you, my husband, and my family. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him right now," she growled.

With a start, Hermione realized it wasn't a hypothetical question, and that if she didn't come up with an answer Bella liked, Ron would be lying dead on the living room floor by the end of the night.

"Bella, don't do this! You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing. Just put the wand down, and we can talk about this."

"Times up," Bella snapped, raising her wand once more, her mouth parted, ready to say the two words that would take his life.

Please Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

I own no one but my own people.

Check out my profile for my own little wikipedia for this series!

"No!" Hermione shrieked, jumping in front of Ron, blocking him as much as she could, hating that he was taller then she was, knowing how good Bellas aim was.

"Get out of my way, Filia!" Bella growled, not lowering her wand any.

"I love him!" Hermione screamed, tears in her eyes. "I love him just as much as you loved Rodolphus, as you still do! Do you really want to cause your daughter the same suffering you have to go through? Do you really want to take away your grandchildren's father? They'll hate you, Bella! I'll hate you, and nothing you say or do will ever make me or them forgive you!"

Bella looked from Hermione, to Rose and Hugo, then back to Ron, her wand not moving an inch.

"He's a blood traitor!" she spat, as if that solved everything.

"So am I, and so are Rose and Hugo! Are you going to kill us, as well?"

Bella scoffed, looking down at the two down right terrified children. "My grandchildren are not going to be blood traitors."

"And this will really make them want to be like you," Ron grumbled.

Hermione whipped around and narrowed her eyes at him so furiously, he retreated several steps back, seeing for the first time the Black side in her. "Will you shut up for two seconds?" she growled before turning back to Bella, who looked seemingly impressed at Hermione's display of anger.

"Look, Bella," Hermione pleaded. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Rose or Hugo, and you have every right to see them whenever you wish."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Bella raised her wand once more, aimed directly at him.

"One word, and I can promise you it will be your last, filth!" Bella growled, and Ron retreated even more before turning back to Hermione.

"However," Hermione continued, swallowing her fear when Bella turned her furious glare to her. "I will not, under any circumstances, allow you to poison her mind with your hate."

"By poison, you mean teach them something other then what you and your disgusting husband taught them, right?" she snapped, and Hermione held her ground, knowing there was no way Bella would hurt her.

"If that's how you look at it, then yes. Also, I won't have you threatening to kill my husband, or insult and degrade him or his family, or their way of life. They are more then happy knowing and believing that there is nothing wrong with other blood types, and that there is no difference in between us and them."

"You're poisoning them!" Bella cried, motioning to Hugo and Rose. "You're disrupting everything that the Black family has preached for hundreds of years!"

"They're Weasleys," Ron muttered.

"Will you shut up!" Bella screeched, her wand aimed at him once more. "Stubefy!"

Hermione didn't have time to push him down this time, and instead it hit right in the head, sending him soaring backwards, crashing into the wall behind him.

"Daddy!" Rose screamed, her and Hugo rushing over to him.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Bella, who looked unphased that she had just sent a stunning spell to her son in laws head, knowing how dangerous that was.

"Get out of here!" Hermione ordered.

Bella scoffed and took several steps forward, and Hermione took several steps back.

"Get out, Bellatrix! I never want to see you in here again, and screw what I said about you visiting Rose and Hugo! You're never going to see them as long as I live!"

Bella let out a cold chuckle, now standing an inch away from Hermione, glaring down at her daughter, and Hermione, looking much more braver then she felt, glared back.

"You can not order me around, Filia. I'm your mother-"

"Barley!"

Bella growled softly, and Hermione took a step back, her eyes on Bellas shaking wand, the tip glowing red.

"I'm your mother, and if I want to see my grand children, I will, and if I want to teach them everything I believe in, I will, and there is not a thing you can do to stop me."

The two women locked eyes for a moment before Hermione did the bravest thing she had ever done up to that point.

With speed even surprising herself, she reached down and grabbed a hold of Bellas wand.

The wand at once grew hot in Hermione's hand, but she held on as tight as she could, struggling for the wand.

Bella shoved her as hard as she could with her free hand, and Hermione fell, still having an iron clad grasp on the wand, taking Bella with her.

Hermione reached up with her hand and yanked Bellas hair as hard as she could, making her scream in pain, and Bella retaliated with swiping her hand across Hermione's face, her razor sharp nails cutting her face.

Hermione let out a whimper of pain and fear, but she still didn't let go.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Rose and Hugo huddled in the corner, looking down right terrified.

"Filia, stop!" Bella demanded, yanking the wand up, but Hermione continued to hold on.

Hermione struggled for it before she hit Bella as hard as she could manage.

Bella groaned in pain, and her hold on her wand slackened for less then a second before Hermione wrenched it from her grasp.

Bella made a move to lunge for it, but Hermione aimed it at her.

"Stubefy!" she shouted, and Bella was thrown backwards, slamming into the wall right next to the door.

Hermione aimed the wand at Bella once more, giving it a sharp flick, and at once, Bella was thrown out of the house, rolling several feet before she finally came to a stop, several feet from the house.

"Protecta Daeimpra!" Hermione shouted, her wand straight up in the air.

Bella growled before she stormed towards the house, his face ablaze with anger.

But the moment her foot crossed the threshold, she screamed louder then Hermione had ever heard, feeling as if her left forearm was on a fire hotter then any fire ever invented.

Bella ran from the house, and the moment she was out, the burning came to a complete and sudden halt.

She clutched her arm, panting heavily.

She looked up at Hermione, glaring at her so furiously, it almost scared her. "What did you just do?"

"A handy little spell Dumbledore invented that all order members know. Prevents anyone who ever had a dark mark burned onto them from entering a building from any outside source."

Bella narrowed her eyes at her before coming back up the steps again. "I wouldn't try it again, Bellatrix. The pain becomes more severe after every attempt to cross the threshold, and the longer you stay in, the worse it gets."

Bella glowered at her before she shook her head. "I can't believe you. I'm your mother, Filia. How can you do this to me?"

Hermione's face portrayed nothing but coldness. "Easy."

Hermione threw the wand out the door and Bella caught it easy, aiming her wand at the door, slashing it down violently.

A large jet of red light shot from the wand, right at the door, but to Bellas amazement, it bounced back.

Bella threw herself to the ground, the spell landing on one of the trees, ablazing it with fire.

"Every spell, curse, or jinx will just bounce off, Bellatrix," Hermione informed her, a smug smile on her face.

Bella stood up, still glaring at Hermione, who had a similar look of hatred on her face.

"This isn't over, Filia," Bella growled, and with a loud pop, she appirated away.

Hermione looked at the spot where Bella has just been, her look of anger fading, replaced by one of sadness.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, tears running down her face, hating herself for what she had just done.

Please Review


End file.
